The Voice of an Angel
by livelovelaughalot
Summary: A book editor in Seattle, Bella believes her life is boring, until she meets Edward. How will Bella handle a new relationship while someone from her past comes back to haunt her and try to ruin her new found happiness. Cannon Couples. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.

**The Voice of an Angel**

**Chapter One - Bella's POV**

I had just got home from work, it was a Friday night and it had been a very long week. I was curled up on the couch watching a rerun of one of my favorite shows. I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I looked at my caller ID and saw that Alice was calling.

"Hello, Alice," I said with an irritated tone. I already knew she was going to insist that I go out tonight.

"Bella, get off the couch and get dressed! Rose and I are on our way to get you. No arguments either Bella! Wear that cute little sapphire blue shirt I bought you last week. We will be there in about 5 minutes, " Alice didn't take a single breathe as she spoke.

"Alice it's been a long week. Can't we just skip going out tonight?" I asked pleading.

"Of course not. Bella, we are going to Star Lounge tonight like we have for the last year, every Friday night! Now stop arguing we are almost there!" Alice yelled back at me.

"But Alice!" I whined.

"Bella! Get dressed now! And I'll see you in a minute! Goodbye!" Alice spouted off then quickly hung up before I could protest any further.

I turned off the TV and reluctantly went to my room to get dressed. I threw on the top Alice told me to wear and a pair of my favorite jeans. There was no logical reason not to wear what she told me to, it would only end up in a struggle and I'd end up wearing it anyways. That small woman was a force not to be reckoned with. As I headed to the bathroom to freshen up my make-up, I heard Alice and Rose come in. I looked in the mirror and noticed Alice had already appeared behind me.

"I see you listened. Are you about done? Jasper is going to meet up with us later at the bar. He's taking care of some stuff at work tonight," Alice told me as I put down the last of my make-up. I nodded to her and walked to the door and threw on my Chuck's. Alice can only dress me partially and over the years she has learned that. Footwear was not something I gave into with her, comfort overrides 'beauty' when it comes to me.

After putting my shoes on I followed Rose and Alice to the car so we could get to the bar. Friday nights for the last year were our karaoke nights. We were regulars and the owner, who was also the DJ, knew us very well. I love karaoke. I have a great voice and sing as often as I possibly can. Rose looked in the mirror and began speaking to me.

"I'm driving there but Jasper is going to drive us home. He's having a co-worker drop him off at the bar. So you will be getting your drink on with me tonight!" Rose said with excitement in her eyes. I simply nodded back in reply. We drank often but we always did so responsibly. Plus I knew if Jasper decided to drink tonight we could always call his neighbor.

We arrived at the bar and climbed out of the car. We went inside and sat at our usual table. Nate, the owner and DJ waved to us when we walked in. Soon after being seated Jennifer, one of the waitresses, stopped by and handed me a karaoke book.

"What will it be ladies? The usual?" Jennifer winked at us.

"Of course Jen. You know what we like," Alice replied handing her some cash to pay for our drinks while we got comfortable. I opened the book and started browsing the songs. I typically sing the same songs but occasionally I find others I like to sing. Jennifer interrupted my reading when she placed my drink in front of me.

"Bella, Nate says he's going to play one of his favorite songs you sing. He said he's going to do it here real soon, just so you know," Jennifer smiled brightly as she fixed her ponytail. Jennifer is one of those lucky women with long blond hair and a body to die for. I have always been a bit jealous of her, I'm just plain. There is nothing exciting about me at all.

I looked over at Rose and Alice and they were talking animatedly about some new fashion line. I was uninterested in the topic so I turned my attention back to the karaoke book. I wrote several of my songs down for Nate. I took a sip of my drink and looked back up to the girls. Alice was now on the phone, she looked entirely too drunk already. I giggled inwardly and noticed Rose looking at me. She knew exactly what I was thinking and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Jasper's outside! I'll be back girls!" Alice yelled as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. Alice tends to be a bit louder than usual when she is drunk. I suspected she had already drank before she left the house. Jasper walked in as she reached the door. He gracefully picked her up and gave her a kiss. Jasper and Alice walked back to the table and Jasper greeted us. After asking if we needed anything he walked to the bar to order himself a drink. Nate signaled to me when I looked over towards the DJ booth, he was letting me know that I'd be up pretty soon. Jasper walked back to the table with a rather large man. He was very tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and had a smile that could light up a room.

"Jazzy? Who is this?" Alice asked as she sat her drink down.

"Emmett's the name!" The man answered with a loud booming voice.

"We went to school together. Emmett and I shared a dorm room. It was quite a surprise to run into him. Alice, I'm going to go to the back and play some pool with Emmett and his brother," Jasper leaned down and took Alice's hand. Alice stretched up and kissed him.

"Have fun! We will be right here if you need us," Alice smiled and shooed Jasper and Emmett off. I looked over at Rose and she was practically drooling.

"Wow! That was one hot piece of…"

"Rosalie! Control yourself!" I scolded as Rose continued staring at the retreating man. Rose continued to go on for several minutes about Emmett. Thankfully Nate called my name for my first song. I walked up to DJ booth and grabbed the microphone. Nate pointed to the song he had chosen for me, it was one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies. The music started and I began singing. I immediately got lost in the music, as I usually do.

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett and I decided to go out tonight and have a little fun. Emmett called a cab and we headed out to a bar downtown, one of our clients owned. When we arrived it was apparent that they were having a karaoke night. I love music, but people who sing karaoke typically are horrible. I myself love to sing, and I'm not too bad at it either. But I've never really been one for karaoke. Occasionally I will sing, but typically, it's when I'm drunk or I'm really in the mood. Which was rare occasions, this night in particular I wasn't in the mood. Emmett and I went to the bar and ordered our drinks and headed to the back to play some pool. After playing a few games, with Emmett in the lead, we took a short break.

"Hey bro, get the table set up. I'm going to grab another beer, want anything?" Emmett asked while putting his pool cue up against the wall.

"Nah, I'm good," Emmett walked down the few steps and to the front of the bar. I set up the table and sat down as I waited for him to come back. After nursing my beer for several minutes Emmett returned with a very tall blond guy. When the guy was a bit closer to me I recognized him as Emmett's old roommate from college.

"Hey Jasper! It's been a while man! How are you?" I greeted him as I sat my beer back down on the table. Jasper grabbed a cue and walked over to me and gave me a hand shake.

"Not too bad, and how about yourself Edward?" He asked as he sat his beer down on the table.

"Not bad either, just working and that is about it," Emmett decided to start playing without us so we joined in. As I was getting ready to take my turn and was lining up my cue to shoot I heard the most beautiful voice singing in the front of the bar. I froze. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. I threw my cue down on the table and started to walk towards the angelic voice.

"What the hell bro? Where are you going?" Emmett yelled after me. He threw his cue down by mine as he spoke.

"Do you hear that? I have to go see this woman with the beautiful voice," I continued walking and could feel Jasper and Emmett following me to the front of the bar.

I stopped when I saw the beautiful woman that was singing. Her voiced matched her physical beauty. She had gorgeous brown hair and chocolate eyes. I was mesmerized by her voice and her beauty.

"Oh, that's just Bella," Jasper replied from behind me.

"She's beautiful and her voice is magnificent," I responded while I stood there in awe as I watched her sing. She was into the song and I notice her close her eyes as she sang parts that appeared to mean something deep to her.

I watched her till she wad one and walked off after handing the DJ several slips of paper and peaking to him. It looked like I would get to hear this angel sing again.

"Dude, you're acting weird. Let's get back to our game!" Emmet huffed and I reluctantly turned and followed him.

* * *

**BPOV**

I finished my song and handed my song slips to Nate. He nodded and smiled.

"Beautifully done, as always Bella," Nate set the slips down and gave me another smile.

"Thanks Nate," I said as I walked back to my table. I sat down and took a drink of my new drink the waitress must have brought when I was singing.

"Lovely job! I'll be back, I'm going to go see how Jasper is getting along in pool," Alice said as she bounced up out of her seat and headed towards the back.

"So, what do you think of Emmett? Think I should go for it?" Rose asked as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"Might as well. It's been a while since you and Royce broke up Rose. You should get out there and really try and find someone who will treat you right, Rose!" I sincerely told her.

Rose and Royce dated for about a year. He was perfect at first then a few months into their relationship he started to get verbally abusive. Rose stuck around since she loved him. Shortly after he got worse. When he tried to get physically abusive with her, she punched him and walked out. She never went back after that. Rose had a difficult time handling things after Royce. She was in love with him and struggled with trusting people after their breakup. She had only been on a few dates since Royce and she never went on a second date with any of the guys she met. It was the first time I had seen her this enthusiastic over a guy since Royce.

"You know, you are right! I think I just might have to give it a try!" Rose said smiling widely.

Rose and I sat and listened to some of the singers. An older gentleman who often came in for karaoke was up singing. He was one of the few who actually sounded decent. I spotted Alice bouncing through the crowd happier than usual, which is a feat hard to accomplish when it comes to Alice.

"What has you so happy my dear sister?" I asked as she sat in her seat next to me.

"Well, I dropped off a song to Nate for you," she had a smile on her face that told me she was meddling in my business. "You'll be after the next person he said. Oh and it's a duet!" She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Duet? And who do you think I'm singing with?" I looked at her sternly. I hated duets at karaoke. I had yet to find someone to sing with that can actually carry a tune.

"Oh, that friend of Jasper's…Emmett? Well his brother Edward is going to sing with you! Apparently he loved hearing you sing and I suggested he sing a song with you!" She kept bouncing in her seat while she spoke.

"MARY ALICE SWAN! How dare you! What if he can't sing!" Sometimes my sister really ticked me off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Don't call me Mary! And Emmett and Edward both say he can sing well! And you're singing that Lady Antebellum song I like!" Alice yelled back at me.

"Fine, but I swear if he sucks, I'm killing you!" I picked up my drink and quickly finished it off.

"Yay! And I love you too sis!" Alice smiled and Rose laughed.

"You two are hilarious!" Rose laughed out. I just glared at them both and sat quietly.

Quicker than I hoped, Nate called out for Edward and myself. I walked up to get the microphone from the stand. I grabbed my favorite microphone and turned around and saw a green eyed Adonis behind me. He was insanely gorgeous and I got lost in his eyes.

"You must be Bella, I'm Edward," He smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"Uhh, well yeah. Nice to meet you," I stumbled out as I turned to face the right way. I could feel the blush taking over my cheeks. Edward moved closer and his arm brushed against mine. I felt a shock run through my entire body at his touch. It was an odd but pleasurable sensation.

"Bella! I'm starting this are you ready?" Nate asked. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded. I heard the music start and I sang when it was time. As I was singing I realized I had unconsciously turned my body towards Edward. Next I knew he had started singing the male part and I was stunned. He was good, better than the actual artist! We sang well together and sang to each other through the entire song. Before I knew it, the song had ended and the crowded erupted with applause. Alice came bouncing up and pulled me away from my daze.

"Bella! I told you he was good! That was perfect!" She yelled as she pulled me to the back where the pool tables were. I saw Emmett and Jasper playing a game of pool. The next thing I knew I felt the electricity running through me as I had early when Edward touched me. I turned around and found Edward behind me with his hand on my back.

"Thanks for singing with me Bella, you have an amazing and beautiful voice," Edward said as he let his hand fall from the small of my back. I didn't want him to move his hand, the feeling of him touching me was incredible.

"You're welcome. You are very good yourself," I mumbled out and sat in the seat that Rose had pulled out for me. Rose smiled at me and slid my drink to me. I willingly took it and took a big drink.

Alice, Rose, and I continued to watch the guys play pool. Rose and Emmett appeared to be hitting it off very well. Rose was currently sitting on Emmett's lap as Jasper and Edward played a game by themselves.

"So, Emmett. Do you and Edward come here often? I'm surprised we haven't all ended up getting to meet one another before now, since we are all somewhat connected!" Alice yelled over the music. Alice had too much to drink and was being her normal drunk self.

"Nope, we haven't been here before. After college Jasper and I sort of lost touch. I got a new number and didn't have his anymore so I wasn't sure how to get a hold of him. I'm glad we ran into you all tonight! Edward and I really don't know many people around here, other than people we work with," Emmett replied. I could tell he was feeling a bit tipsy himself.

I looked over at Rose and the smile of her face was something I hadn't seen in a long time. I could tell she was very happy to be around Emmett and I hoped that things would work out for them. My attention quickly turned towards the pool table as Edward was leaning over getting ready to take a shot. I kept catching myself staring at him, and often he seemed to notice. I couldn't be sure but I almost swore he was staring at me as well.

"Rose, give me your phone and I'll give you my number," Emmett slurred. Rose quickly handed him her phone and held out her hand indicating she wanted his as well. The both programmed their numbers in each others phones. It looked like this was going to continue past tonight, which made Alice and I smile.

I looked back over to the pool table and caught Edward staring at me. He gave me a bright smile and I smiled back. I got lost in his eyes while he stood there waiting to take his turn.

"Earth to Bella! Isabella! Nate just called your name for a song!" Alice yelled at me and brought me out of my daze.

"Alice, don't call me that! Good grief, I'm going!" I yelled back at her as I rose from my seat to head to the front. As I was walking to the front I could hear someone behind me. I turned and noticed that everyone was following me. "What the hell are you all doing following me?" I asked confused.

"Well Edward here thinks he has to come watch you sing," Emmett answered earning a smack in the back of the head from Rose.

"Just go sing Bella, we just want to give you our support!" Rose said giving me a hug. I walked up to grab a microphone and noticed everyone sat down at a table close to the DJ booth that had recently become unoccupied. As the music started I became nervous. This was an odd feeling for me, as I have never been nervous when singing. Singing was something that I always felt comfortable doing. I could sing in front of the largest crowd imaginable and feel comfortable. However, make me talk in front of a crowd and I was a nervous wreck.

I felt Edward's eyes on me the entire time I sang, and I decided that he was the reason I was feeling so nervous. I had no idea what it was about this gorgeous man that could make me nervous. Of course I was worried I'd mess up and embarrass myself, which was an unrealistic worry. I hardly ever messed up on the songs I sang. I quickly realized as I was singing that I was nervous because I liked him. Not just as a friend, I wanted more from Edward. It felt strange to me to feel that way. Sure I've dated men, but to have this deep of an attraction was something completely new to me.

I hadn't dated anyone seriously in a few years, and the only serious relationship I had was with Jacob. Jake and I had been friends our entire lives and it just seemed natural when we reached high school that it progress to dating. We dated from Junior year of high school to the end of our Sophomore year at college.

I had always wondered if I was just taking the familiar and easy road when it come to dating and had second guessed our relationship often. I loved Jake, but it wasn't the kind of love you stick around for. I wasn't in love with him. A month before our sophomore year ended Jake was supposed to meet me at a restaurant close to our apartment. After waiting nearly an hour I gave up on him and headed home. Of course it had to be one of the days I forgot my cell phone at home, so I couldn't even call him to see where he was.

* * *

_Flashback._

_When I got home I was already in a rotten mood. I was soaked from the Seattle rain, was pissed off Jake didn't show up, and I was hungry as hell! When I got into our apartment it was dark and something didn't feel right. I started to get worried and wondered if something had happened to Jake. I went back to the bedroom to change out of my wet clothes and search for Jake. When I walked in the room I froze. I found Jake in bed with Leah Clearwater. I quickly snapped out of it when Jake started throwing apologizes and excuses at me._

_"Bella, It's not what it looks like. I'm so sorry!" Jake said in a panic as he attempted to crawl out of our bed. I just stood there silently._

_"Shit, Bells I didn't think you'd be home for another hour. You were supposed to have choir rehearsal tonight," He said, as if that would make it better._

_"No Jake, that was yesterday. Tonight we were supposed to meet down at our favorite restaurant, but I see you had other plans. Not that it really matters what the hell I'm doing!" I yelled back at him as I snapped out of my shock. Leah just sat there covering herself up and not commenting once._

_"Bells, really I'm sorry," Jake apologized again, like his apology would fix something._

_"Stop apologizing! I don't want your apologizes or your excuses! I'm leaving and I am not coming back! You can keep Leah, it's over Jake!" I screamed as I grabbed a change of clothes and ran out the door and back to my truck. I quickly dialed Alice to see if I could stay with her and Rose. I moved in with them the next day._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_As I finished up my song, I realized it reminded me a lot of Jake. I noticed Edward was still staring at me. As soon as I finished I quickly rushed to the bathroom. I was worried I would begin crying and I didn't want Edward to see that. As I sat in one of the stalls trying to calm myself down I heard the door open.

"Bella, honey are you okay? Come out and talk to us," I heard Alice say. I could see her and Rose's feet standing outside of the bathroom door. I pushed the door open but did not move from my position.

"There you are sweetie. It's alright, you know I think maybe you shouldn't sing that one anymore. It always makes you think of him," Rose replied, knowing exactly what I was upset about. She was right, that song always reminded me of him and got to me. But I loved the song, and I kept hoping that someday I'd get over it and could sing it without getting upset afterwards. I also felt like it partially was because I finally felt attracted to someone else and it scared me.

"I know, I probably should. I'm okay really, I just wanted to get away from the guys. The last thing I need is to break down in front of Edward," I blurted out and immediately threw my hand over my mouth. I could tell I was blushing.

"Aww, that's so cute! I knew you liked him! He is totally into you too! You two are going to be so cute together! Yay, my sister has found a new man!" Alice said as she bounced up and down.

"Alice! I never said I liked him and how do you know he likes me?" I shouted back at her.

"Oh come on Bella, it's obvious! You two haven't stopped staring at each other all damn night!" Rose smirked at me after she finished talking.

"Whatever, I don't believe it for one minute. Okay, I need a drink lets get back to the table. Do I look okay?" I asked standing up and putting my arms out for the girls to examine me.

"You look fine, and you didn't cry this time so your make-up doesn't need any touch ups," Alice replied as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom. We walked back to the table and I notice Edward appeared to be worried. I smiled at him and he noticeably relaxed.

I sat back in my seat and took a big drink to try and calm myself down further. I felt Edward standing next to me and he sat in the chair beside me.

"That was a beautiful job, Bella. Are you okay?" He asked while grabbing his beer off the table.

"Uh, thanks. And yeah I'm okay," I mumbled out as I stared into his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be playing Jasper?" I questioned. I noticed Emmett was playing Jasper now instead of Edward.

"Oh, I lost my match against Jasper while you girls were gone. So now it's between Emmett and Jasper, whichever wins this match is the overall winner tonight," He explained. I noticed he was staring at me again, not the kind of staring you do when you hold a conversation with someone. It was like he was trying to memorize what I looked like.

"Oh, I see. What happened? I thought you were doing well," I asked curious as to how he lost when he was clearly ahead before I went to sing.

"Well it appears I was distracted and didn't have my head in the game," he replied with that crooked smile that I had grown to love.

"What had you so distracted?" I said oblivious as to what he was saying.

"Well that would have to be you. You've had me distracted all night, I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of you. I'm sorry, that was really blunt," he looked embarrassed as he finished his sentence. I was stunned. I had seen right then, he was staring at me all night.

"Well to make it fair, you seem to have the same impact on me," I confessed and quickly turned my eyes away from him out of embarrassment.

"Bella, I know you hardly know me, but would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Edward asked, and appeared to have a worried look on his face. I was completely shocked and couldn't seem to form words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, just forget I…"

"No, I'd love to. Sorry I just wasn't expecting that," I answered quickly before he could take back the offer. I was ecstatic, this gorgeous and amazing man had just asked me out on a date, the boring me!

"Great sounds good, I'll just give you my number and if I could get yours I'll give you a call or text you in the morning and work out all the details," he replied with a triumphant smile. We exchanged our numbers and I could see Alice across from us bouncing excitedly.

"Ahh man! You totally cheated!" Emmett yelled out from the pool table. I looked over and he was putting his pool cue away and pouting. "I want a rematch man! That was not fair!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. Jasper was laughing and holding his side.

"Oh face it Emmett, you lost!" Jasper said back to him as he composed himself and put away his pool cue next to Emmett's.

Alice and Rose decided since Jasper had finished his game it was time for us to go home. I ran up to tell Nate to take out any songs he had left of mine, as we were getting ready to head out. Emmett and Edward followed us out to Rose's car. Jasper climbed into the driver seat and Alice joined him in the passenger seat.

As I was getting ready to get in the car I felt Edward's hand grab mine.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" Edward asked while he held onto my hand.

"Yes, I look forward to it," I replied. Edward dropped my hand and I could still feel the tingle from him holding my hand.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said as I climbed into the backseat.

"Goodnight Edward," I replied. I saw Edward walk towards a cab that was waiting down from where we were parked. I looked to see where Rose had gone to and noticed her talking to Emmett, just as Alice had rolled down the window to yell at her, Emmett leaned down and kissed Rose. Alice quickly rolled up her window and started to squeal.

"Oh that is wonderful! Do you see Jazz? Rose and Emmett are a thing! Oh this is the best night! Oh and I heard you talking to Edward, Bella! You are going on a date! I'm going to help you get ready tomorrow!" Alice continued squealing while she bounced in her seat. Bouncing and squealing was something you got used to when it comes to Alice.

"Whatever you say Alice," I replied as I was too tired to argue with her tonight. After a couple minutes Rose climbed in the seat next to me and we drove off and headed home.

"That was the best night I have had in a long time," Rose sighed and had a dazed look in her eyes.

"You can say that again," I replied back to her as we continued our drive in silence.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. This is the first story I have published on fanfiction! I used to write a lot when I was younger and recently started writing again. Please review and tell me what you think. I do appreciate positive reviews, criticism is welcome and appreciated, if it's done so in a tasteful manner. I hope to post a chapter a week. Thank you again for reading._

_Ashley  
_


	2. Chapter 2

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

It was Saturday morning and I was brought out of my peaceful sleep by the sound of my cell phone. I picked up the phone and noticed I had a text message from Alice.

_Are you awake? If not you better get up! You have a date tonight!_

I didn't even reply, I just threw the phone back down and rolled over. I planned on getting more sleep, but apparently Alice had other plans for me. My phone was ringing, and I knew I might as well answer it now, as Alice would not stop calling.

"Yes Alice," I answered groggily.

"Bella! Time to get up! We have so much to do to get you ready for your date," Alice yelled into the phone. I could just imagine her on the other end sitting at the table drinking coffee and bouncing up and down. Sometimes I felt sorry for Jasper.

"Alice, it's not even 9am yet! My date is tonight, I have plenty of time! Can I please go back to bed now?" I inquired hopeful.

"No way! Get up! I'm going to be coming over in an hour, we have to go shopping and get you a new outfit for tonight! You're going to look spectacular!"

"But Alice, I don't even know where we are going tonight," I complained.

"Oh trust me, it will be someplace nice, I just know it. So get up and get ready to go shopping! I'll see you in a hour. Bye Bella!" Alice said in one breathe.

"Fine, bye Alice," I replied and threw the phone back down on the bed. I rolled back over hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. I could sleep at least another half hour before I had to get up to get ready. As I dozed off my phone woke me up suddenly. It was another text from Alice.

_I know you are trying to go back to sleep. Get up now! See you soon!_

Damn that pixie. She always knew what I was up to. Growing up with her was a pain. She always kept me busy. But I can't complain too much, having your sister as your best friend is also wonderful.

I reluctantly got dressed and freshened up. I knew I'd take a shower before I got ready for my date, so I figured I'd skip a shower until then. I turned on the coffee pot and watched the news. As I was sipping my coffee I heard my door opening. These were times I wondered why I gave Alice a key to my apartment.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice yelled from the door. Before I could respond she was rounding the corner into the living room where I was seated. "Oh you are ready! Good for you, know lets get this show on the road!" Alice grabbed my purse off the couch next to me and headed for the door. As I was locking up my apartment my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and noticed Edward was calling me.

"Hello," I answered nervously.

"Bella, it's Edward. I just wanted to confirm our date for tonight," he replied as I was walking to the car. Alice was already waiting in her car for me.

"Yes of course, you tell me when and where to be and I'll be ready," I stated simply. I hoped I didn't sound too desperate.

"Can I pick you up at 7:30 tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, you need my address right?" I didn't think he knew where I lived. He replied that he did so I told him my address quickly as I climbed into the car.

"I'll see you tonight Bella, have a good day,"

"I look forward to it, Goodbye Edward," I said while buckling my seat belt.

"Bye for now, Bella," Edward replied and then ended our call.

We were quickly on our way to one of the malls that Seattle has to offer. After several hours of shopping and my complaining we had a complete outfit for my date tonight. When I say complete, I mean complete. Alice had forced me to get new shoes, new panties, a new bra, and of course jewelry. Shopping with Alice was a tiring event and I hopped I'd have time for a nap before I had to get ready.

Alice dropped me off at home and I had a few hours to spare before she would force me into our makeover session for my date. I told Alice goodbye and that I would see her later. I walked in the house, dropped the bags on the bedroom floor and decided to take a quick nap.

My dreamless nap was interrupted by Alice shaking me awake.

"Bella, get up! It's time to get ready! First you need to take a shower," she yelled as she pushed me toward the bathroom. "I'll be in the living room, don't take too long we have a lot of work to do!" Alice walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the living room.

"Gee, thanks Alice. You make me feel so good about myself," I hollered back at her.

"Oh quit complaining you know what I mean!" She quickly replied.

After taking a shower Alice spent a vast amount of time making me look presentable. I hated when Alice decided to dress me. It took ages. I simply sat and listened to my iPod which I made Alice put in my docking station so I could at least enjoy part of the routine.

At 7:15 I was completely ready to go, I helped Alice gather her things and she was off to pick up Jasper for a night out. I grabbed my purse and iPod and headed outside to wait for Edward. I locked up my apartment and headed for the elevator. As the elevator arrived I found Edward getting ready to walk out.

"Hi, I was just coming to get you," he replied. I noticed he was looking me up and down and taking in my appearance. "You look absolutely stunning, I love that color on you."

I was wearing a blue dress that went just below my knees and black heels that I swore at Alice for forcing me to wear.

"Thank you, Edward. And you look quite good yourself," I replied as I stared at the Adonis incarnate standing in front of me. I couldn't believe I was going out with this breathtaking man. Edward pushed the button for the lobby on the elevator and we were on our way.

As we walked through the lobby, Edward took my hand. I felt a warm tingly sensation and hoped he never stopped touching me as it was very pleasant. Edward led me to his car, a silver Volvo, which was parked out front. Edward opened my door for me, like the gentleman he is and closed my door softly. I took in my surroundings and realized that Edward's car smelled exactly like him, with hints of leather from the seats. Edward opened his door and climbed in.

"So where are you taking me tonight," I asked him curiously. Edward didn't tell me earlier where we were going. I hoped I wasn't overdressed, but from his appearance I think Alice got my ensemble about right. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a blue dress shirt which almost matched my dress exactly, and a black jacket.

"Just to a restaurant that I absolutely love in the downtown part of town," Edward replied while showing me that crooked smile I had quickly grown to love. "I think you will like it, or at least I hope you will."

"I'm sure I will, thank you so much for taking me out tonight," I replied. I noticed I was still holding my iPod. I wrapped up my earbuds around the iPod and set it down in the console. The purse Alice forced me to use was a bit small and I didn't want to crowd my purse with it.

"So how was your day today Bella," Edward asked as he pulled out onto the main road. I filled him in on the horror of the day, shopping with Alice. Edward laughed with me when I told him about the little arguments Alice and I had during our extravagant shopping trip.

"It sounds like she can be a handful, but I can tell you love her dearly," he replied while pulling into a parking lot in front a restaurant I had never noticed before. I had lived in Seattle since my first year of college, and was still amazed at the places I didn't know even existed in the city. Edward climbed out of the car and opened my door. He took my hand when I went to get out. I was thankful he had taken my hand, as I knew I would end up falling flat on my face without a little assistance climbing out of the car in heels.

We walked into the restaurant and I was amazed at how beautiful it was inside. An older gentleman greeted us at the door. "How may I help you?" He said smiling at us.

"We have a reservation under 'Cullen', it's a private table for two," Edward told the gentleman. The man smiled and nodded and a young lady grabbed two menus and lead us to our table. We were seated in the back in a very private setting. I had a feeling Edward had to be paying extra for this table.

"You waiter will be with you shortly," the woman said as she handed us our menus. Soon after our waiter greeted us. He was a man named Enrique and he told us of the specials they were having. Edward and I both ordered one of the specials and Edward ordered us a bottle of wine.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Bella. All I really know is you have a lovely singing voice and you are particularly close with your friends Alice and Rose," Edward smiled and took a drink of his wine.

"Actually Alice is my sister, most people don't realize that as we are complete opposites. She takes after our mother, Renee. I am more like my father Charlie," I replied. Edward was staring at me and I was sidetracked by his green eyes. "Umm, really there isn't anything special about me. Alice is the interesting one, I'm just plain old Bella," I stuttered out as I blushed.

"I would have to disagree, you are very intriguing Bella. I would love to hear more about you," Edward replied and continued smiling at me. With a smile like that I couldn't refuse his request to know more about me.

"Well lets see, Alice and I grew up in a small town here in Washington, called Forks. We lived with my father. My parents are divorced and Renee lives in Florida with her husband Phil. Alice and I are actually twins, obviously not identical, as we look nothing alike," I replied a bit shyly. I wasn't sure what he wanted to know. I hadn't ever been out with someone who didn't already know everything about me.

"I would not have guessed you and Alice were twins. Do you two see your mother often?" Edward asked while leaning in closer to me.

"Not really. Dad and Renee divorced when we were pretty young. Alice and I both wanted to stay with our Dad. Our mother was never the mothering type so she didn't really mind when we decided to stay with him," I answered and took a drink of my wine.

"I see, well I'm sorry that you and Alice seem to have a distant relationship with your mother," Edward's eyes showed concern as he spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you work?"

"No it's no problem, I'm actually a book editor and publisher at a local business here in Seattle called Sparks Incorporated," I replied. "I have always enjoyed reading and decided early on that I wanted to either pursue a career in the literature field or music," I smiled and noticed the waiter coming our direction carrying what appeared to be our meals.

The waiter placed our meals in front of us and asked if we needed anything else. Edward and I both replied that we were doing fine and prepared to eat.

"Well I suppose it's only fair that I fill you in on myself as well," Edward stated after he finished his first bite. "As you know I have a brother, Emmett. He is my only brother and he is a year older than I am. I grew up here in Seattle with both my parents, Esme and Carlisle. We are a very close family, and my parents continue to live here in Seattle. My father is a doctor and my mother never really had a full time job. She does the odd interior design job and volunteers often. She enjoys spending her free time gardening, my mother loves her flowers," Edward smiled brightly while speaking of his mother. I could tell he adored her and I was impressed. Most men I have met in my life didn't seem to have this close of a relationship with their mothers. "I work with Emmett actually. We own a physical therapy business here in Seattle. Emmett does the more physical aspect of the business, he works with the clients who are recovering from injuries and surgery. I on the other hand work the medical side of the business, I'm an orthopedic doctor, and my focus is sports medicine, which is why we decided to work together," Edward continued eating his meal after explaining what he does for a living. I was impressed to say the least. I was sitting in front of a doctor, I knew then that I didn't deserve him one bit.

"Wow, that's impressive Edward," I replied and then became very silent. Edward was staring at me curiously.

"What are you thinking, is something wrong, Bella?" He placed his fork down and looked at me with worry written across his face.

"I'm just not sure exactly how I deserve to be out on a date with someone like you. I don't think I measure up to you at all," I replied. I froze in terror, I couldn't believe I had actually voiced my concerns out loud to him. That was unlike me.

"Bella, I'm not sure you see yourself clearly. If anything I don't deserve to be sitting across from you on a date, you are absolutely amazing. Don't let anyone make you feel any different," Edward smiled and took my free hand in his. I felt the warm and tingly sensation again and I suddenly felt at ease.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that. I just don't see how I'm good enough for you, but I'll try to remember that," I smiled back at him. He let go of my hand and we finished our dinner with the usual small chitchat. We didn't discuss anything in depth after the revelation of my feeling inadequate compared to him.

After finishing our dinner, Edward paid for our meal, after much argument on my part. I insisted I pay for my share, but Edward simply explained that he had asked me out and he would not allow me to pay for anything. I finally gave in and let him pay for my meal as well.

Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and to his car. He opened my door for me again and then climbed into the drivers seat.

"Well I had a lovely time Bella, I suppose I should take you home now since it is getting rather late," Edward replied. I was getting a bit tired but I didn't want our date to end. I was worried that I would never see him again. I was certain I wanted to see him again as I liked him very much. We drove home and chatted about our friends and family members. We arrived back to my apartment sooner than I had hoped. I grabbed my iPod from the console and placed it in my tiny purse. Edward got out of his car, opened the door for me, and assisted me when I climbed out.

Edward walked me to my apartment and we stood in silence for a short time.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight Bella," Edward said as he leaned against the wall outside my apartment door.

"It was my pleasure, thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time," I replied as I fiddled with the lock on my apartment door.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me again?" Edward asked as I opened up my apartment door. I smiled brightly at him and noticed he returned the smile.

"Of course, I would love to go out with you again," I replied.

"Great, I'll be in touch with you over the week and we can arrange something for this weekend, Goodnight Bella," Edward reached out and brushed my cheek. I felt the blush creep up on my face and I smiled shyly.

"Goodnight Edward," he placed his hands in his pockets and I walked into my apartment and shut the door. I collapsed on the couch and sighed. I had just experience the best date of my life and could not wait until next weekend.

I prepared for bed and sent Alice a text message to let her know how the date went.

_Home from my date. Heading to bed, I'm exhausted. It went great, I'll call you in the morning and fill you in. Love you sis!_

I placed my phone on my bed and changed into my pajamas. As I finished getting dressed my phone went off, alerting me that I had a new text message. Sometimes I swear that little pixie can text at the speed of light. I grabbed my phone and clicked on the new message. It wasn't from Alice, it was from Edward.

_I had a wonderful time tonight. Remember, you are extraordinary. I cannot wait till our next date. Goodnight my beautiful Bella. ~ Edward_

My heart began racing. He called me beautiful. I most definitely was falling for this man. As I sat on my bed reading his message again, I received another text. This time it was from Alice.

_You had better call me! If you don't I'll come over there and force you to give me details! Love you too sis!_

I laughed as I plugged my phone into the charger. I crawled into bed and slept the most restful sleep I had experience in a long time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I haven't had many reviews, but I intend on keeping up this story! I will post at least one chapter a week if not more often. The majority of the story will be in Bella's POV. I will only switch to another POV if I find it necessary. Please review if you've read this! I would like the feedback to keep me going! Reviews make me want to keep on posting this story! _

_Thanks! Ashley  
_


	3. Chapter 3

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up earlier than I had planned. I decided to do some deep cleaning in my apartment since I was in such a good mood. I went to the kitchen started some coffee and ate a granola bar. I finished up my coffee and grabbed my iPod out of my purse that was on the counter from my date the previous night. Thinking of the date I had with Edward made me smile. I had such a great time and couldn't wait to see him again.

I turned my iPod on and began dusting the living room. Music always gets me motivated to do things. Typically when I'm cleaning I don't change songs, I just go with whatever my iPod decides to play as it's always set on random. I cleaned and listened to a little of everything. I had finished up dusting all of the rooms and was getting ready to vacuum when a song I didn't recognize started to play.

It was beautiful music which I could tell was a piano piece. I had just finished listening to some Beethoven, so it wasn't strange to have this type of music playing. However, I know every song on my iPod and this was one I had never heard. I pulled the iPod out of my pocket and looked at the title of the song playing. It read "Esme's Song" and I knew that this was something I didn't have on my iPod.

I flipped my iPod over and realized that the iPod I was currently holding was not mine. Sure it was black and the same model as mine, and for the last 30 minutes all of the songs had been songs which were on my iPod as well. I knew this wasn't my iPod because of the song and the fact the engraving which was on the back of my iPod wasn't present. Alice had given me my new iPod for my birthday last year. She had it engraved as she bought it directly from the manufacture. The back of my iPod read: Sing Like Nobody is Listening ~ Love your Sis, Alice

I quickly thought back through the events over the last few days and how I could end up with someone else's iPod. It quickly came to me. When I was getting ready to wait for Edward I had grabbed my iPod to listen to downstairs, but he had already been getting off the elevator. When I got in his car I had thrown my iPod down in the console. Apparently his was similar to mine and in the console as well. I decided I should give Edward a call and let him know I had his iPod and he had mine. I grabbed my phone and called his number.

"Good morning Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His velvet voice answered on the second ring.

"I think you have my iPod," I felt a little strange calling him so soon after our date. "I was just cleaning and listening to what I thought was my iPod when a song I didn't know came on." I explained.

"Well let me see here, I have my iPod sitting right here next to me at the computer. It sure looks like mine," he said and I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Flip it over and I bet you will find it's not yours," I urged him.

"Well, it appears you are right. I do not recall Alice engraving my iPod unless she did so in the last couple days," he laughed on the other end of the phone and his laugh was so uplifting. "Would you like me to swing over there sometime today to exchange them?" He asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I don't want to interrupt any plan you have for the day," I felt guilty for making him feel like he needed to come over just for my iPod.

"Bella, really it's no big deal. I have no plans, I've been sitting at the computer doing hardly anything for the last hour. So, what song exactly did you not know?" His voice was so amazing on the phone that I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"It's called 'Esme's Song' and it doesn't have an artist listed. I've been listening to your iPod for the last half an hour at least, and I didn't notice until that song came up. All the songs I had listened to on your iPod are on mine as well. But this song I didn't know, and it's absolutely beautiful! Who is performing it?" I asked very interested. I'm a music lover and if I come across something I love and I don't have I always have to find out details so I can get my hands on it.

"Well that song is performed and written by the same person," he replied and it seemed like he was teasing me.

"Yes, and that would be who? I usually know music I hear. I love classical music," I was feeling a bit confused, I hardly come across something I didn't know and he wasn't telling me.

"Well that would be me, Bella. I wrote and performed the song. Esme is my mother," he replied.

"Oh! Wow, it's amazing Edward! I didn't realize you could play so well! I know you mentioned that you play but I had no idea," I was stunned. It was as beautiful as the Beethoven, Debussy, Bach, and all the other classical music I love.

"Thank you. Would it be alright if I stopped by in about an hour? I can bring your iPod and some lunch. Oh and feel free to continue listening to mine for now," he was so charming and I was excited that I'd have a chance to see him again before our next date.

"Sure, that sounds good. I should be finished up with the cleaning by then, not much left to do at this point," I had a difficult time trying to reign in my excitement. Looking and sounding like Alice would not be attractive. At that thought I remembered I needed to call my darling sister.

"Okay, I will see you then. Goodbye for now, Bella,"

"Goodbye, Edward," I hung up the phone and immediately text messaged Alice.

_I know I said I'd call, but Edward is coming over in about an hour! I have to finish cleaning and get cleaned up. I'll call after he leaves._

I sent the message and started to finish up the vacuuming. As I finished up and was wrapping the cord of the vacuum back up, my phone beeped.

_I knew it! You are totally into him! You had better call me or I swear I'll force you to go shopping with me everyday for the next month!_

I laughed and sent her a quick reply.

_I will, don't freak out on me you little evil pixie!_

I placed my phone on my bed and quickly jumped in the shower. After taking the quickest shower I could possibly imagine I started running around my room in a towel looking for something to wear. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a black top. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a reply from Alice.

_I'm not a pixie! Evil, sometimes. Oh and FYI…Rose is really into Emmett. But she called me this morning and is going through her usual freak out and is thinking of not calling him. We will be fixing this!_

I wasn't the least bit surprised by what Alice had told me. I figured Rose would freak out at some point. I wasn't sure of the details yet, but I knew Alice would fill me in later. I wondered why Rose hadn't called me, but I assumed it was because she knew I had my date with Edward last night.

I sat down and flipped on the TV and waited for Edward. I looked at the clock and noticed I had 15 minutes. I decided to make a new pot of coffee before Edward arrived, just in case he would want some as well. As I finished up the coffee and headed towards the living room the door bell rang. I turned around quickly and went towards the door. On my way to the door I tripped over the rug and fell right into the door.

"Shit!" I yelled out in pain. I gathered myself and brushed myself off and opened the door. Edward was on the other side smiling with a bag of take-out in his hand.

"Are you okay? What was that big bang against the door?" He asked me with concern.

"Oh, umm nothing much. I tripped and fell into the door. Just a typical Bella move," I replied while waving him inside.

"Are you sure you are okay? That had to hurt," he set the bag down on the counter and looked me over. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and was looking very sexy. I figured he looked sexy no matter what he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a bit clumsy so that really was nothing," I walked to the cupboard and grabbed few plates. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure that would be great. I wasn't sure what you would want, so I just grabbed some deli sandwiches from the store," he pulled the sandwiches out of the bag and I noticed they were from one of my favorite places.

"Oh that's wonderful, I love that place actually!" I handed him a cup of coffee and showed him where the sugar and creamer were.

"Here's your iPod. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I figured since you seemed to like my song so much, I added it to your iPod before I left the house," he smiled and handed me my iPod. I grabbed his from the counter and handed his back.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. Thank you, I did love it!" I was delighted that he had shared something so personal with me. "You really didn't have to do that, I'm sure it is pretty personal for you."

"It is, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let you have it as well. Your passion for music is something I haven't found in many people, so I felt like I should share it with you," he smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "By the way, I'm under direct orders to ask you if Emmett can have your cell phone number. I told him I wouldn't give it to him unless you were okay with it. Apparently he's quite taken to Rose and wanted to ask your advice on something. Sounds like she's being a bit hesitant with him and he wanted your perspective on some things since you know her so well."

"Sure you can give him my number, it's really not a problem. Thank you for asking in advance, there are some people out there I'd rather not have my number, but Emmett is not one of those people. Alice told me that Rose was having some problems, so I'll know more tonight. You can tell him if he's free to give me a call tonight and I'll gladly talk to him," I smiled and took drink of my coffee.

We continued to eat and chat about music and family. Edward told me his mother enrolled him in piano lessons when he was 6 years old. He's been playing ever since. I was a bit jealous of his talent, I was not one who could play the piano.

"I attempted the piano in junior high. It didn't go so well. Mrs. Brown, my piano instructor told me that I was impossible and I was not meant for the piano," I told him as we sat on the couch talking. "I haven't tried it since. In college I was in the music program and almost tried again, but I just stuck to choir and drama."

"If you'd like to learn, I'd be glad to teach you. I'd bet you would do wonderful, with the right teacher," he smiled the amazing smile that made me melt.

"I think I might like that, I played the Clarinet in high school. But I always felt like I could do so much more if I learned piano or even the guitar. After Mrs. Brown, I decided to stay away from the guitar as well," he smiled brightly at me as I divulged my inability to do the things I've always dreamed of doing.

"Well, once you've mastered the piano I can teach you the guitar as well, if you are interested," he offered. I should have known he could play the guitar as well. This man was absolutely perfect.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked in amazement by the man sitting next to me.

"Sure, I can't play football worth a damn," he laughed. "Emmett always used to pick on me for choosing music over sports. He was the football player of the family," he smirked. I wasn't surprised by the fact Emmett played football, the size of him alone would make him perfect for the sport.

"Well, I suppose I should let you go about your day. I'm supposed to be meeting with Emmett and my parents in a bit. We always get together on Sunday at my parents house," Edward stated as he stood up from his seat. "Before I go, would you like to go out with me again this weekend? Maybe on Saturday again?" I was stunned that he was still interested in going out with me again.

"I'd love to," I replied as I stood up to walk him to the door. On the way to the door, I tripped over the same rug. I expected to land face first into the door again, but I was stopped by a pair of strong arms. "Oh, umm thanks." I mumbled out embarrassed.

"I think you should move this rug, it seems to have it out for you," he laughed while letting me go after I stabled myself.

"I probably should. Though I'd just end up tripping over the air next time," I laughed out. "Thank you for coming by today and returning my iPod. I had a great time."

"You're welcome. Thank you for gracing me with your company," he smiled and opened the door. "I will be in touch to make arrangements with you for Saturday. Have a good day, Bella. Try not to trip anymore, I won't be around to save you," he smiled and I waved goodbye to him. I watched him walk down the hall and I shut the door and smiled to myself. I definitely had it bad for Edward Cullen.

I ran to the living room and grabbed my phone. I quickly called Alice.

"Bella! It's about time! How did it go?" Alice yelled out the second she answered the phone.

"Oh Alice it was the best date I have ever been on! It certainly topped off every date Jacob ever took me on. I had a great time, I really like him," I explained to Alice. I went into all the details of the date and she squealed in delight listening to them.

"So, you are going to see him again right? You two seem to be perfect for each other," Alice always enjoyed playing matchmaker.

"Yes, on Saturday, he's supposed to call me sometime this week with the details. So what's going on with Rose, Edward said Emmett wanted to call me about her," I asked curious as to what was going on with our friend.

"Well Emmett ended up calling her yesterday morning and asked her if she would go out on a date. Of course she knew we were busy with your date so she didn't bother to tell either of us! But that's okay, Rose is capable of getting ready herself, unlike some we know," I just let the comment about my ability slide because I wanted to hear more. Plus I knew this was going to be a long winded explanation. "Well, it turns out they went to dinner and a movie and had a great time. Now this morning Emmett apparently tried to call Rose to set up another date, she didn't answer. She called me and is flipping out! It's not the typical flip out she does after a date either. I can tell she really wants to see him again, unlike all the others. But she's going on and on about 'what if he's not right for me, I don't want hurt again, blah blah blah,' so that's the story," Alice said and let out a huge breathe.

"Don't forget to breathe now sis, we wouldn't want you to pass out. I'm sure Rose will come around. It's just the whole Royce situation scaring her again. I'll just let Emmett know to hang in there. I'm not going to tell him details, that's up to Rose," I could understand where Rose was coming from. It is very difficult to trust in guys after a horrible experience. I mean Jake never physically tried to hurt me but he did emotionally and I can't say I'm totally over that. I'm not sure you ever get over something like that, it sort of hangs with you forever.

"That would be good, don't you dare let that man give up! They are going to be perfect together, just like you and Edward," Alice began squealing again and I decided it was time to let her go.

"Okay Alice, I'm going to let you go. You're too excited for my liking! If you and Jasper want to come over for dinner later just let me know. I'm going to give Dad a call in a little bit, I will let him know that you love him," I sat down on the couch to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later," I told Alice goodbye and sat my phone on the coffee table. I turned on the TV and decided to watch something before I went to the grocery store to pick up the things I had on my list.

About an hour later I decided to call my Dad then head off to the store. My dad was doing pretty well. He had just returned from fishing with Billy Black, whom happened to be his best friend as well as Jake's father. Dad mentioned that Sue Clearwater had made him dinner the previous night and she was supposed to be coming over again. I asked my dad if he was seeing her and he got very quiet.

"Dad, are you still there?" I asked, wondering why he didn't reply.

"Yeah Bells, I'm here. And well, yes. I suppose Sue and I are seeing each other. It sort of just happened. After Harry died we spent a lot of time together just supporting each other and I guess it turned into more," I knew that had I been standing next to my dad he would be blushing. He is where I picked that trait up from.

"That's great Dad! Sue is a wonderful lady. Tell her I said hi," I was very happy for my dad. I could tell by the way he talked about her that she made him very happy. Luckily Sue was nothing like her daughter. Sue's daughter was none other than Leah Clearwater, the one and only! She just happened to be the one that I caught Jake cheating on me with. I hadn't talked to her since the day I caught her in my bed sleeping with my boyfriend.

I sent Alice a text message to see if she knew about Dad and Sue.

_Dad and Sue Clearwater are seeing each other. Did you know that? He sounds really happy._

She quickly replied before I even had time to get off the couch.

_I wondered if they were, he's always mentioning her. Our old man is growing up!_

Alice always cracked me up. I put on my favorite pair of Chucks, grabbed my purse, and headed out to my car. I decided to go to the grocery store that was closer to home. It cost a bit more, but the convenience of it being closer was worth the extra money. I arrived to the store and gathered the items on my list. The store was full of Sunday shoppers. After pushing my way through the crowds, I worked my way up to the checkout line. I paid for my items and headed back home. Alice had sent me a text message letting me know that Jasper and herself had decided to stay home tonight, so I would be eating alone.

I got home and decided that I would just cook myself chicken and rice. I decided to listen to my iPod while I cooked. The first song that played was the song Edward had put on my iPod. Listening to the beautiful music put a smile on my face. After cooking and sitting down to eat, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and decided to curl up on the couch and read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I've read it too many times to count and my book was showing signs of wear and tear.

As I was reading, my phone rang. I noticed it wasn't a number I had programmed into my phone so I assumed it was Emmett.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, it's Emmett. Edward gave me your number. I'm just driving home from dinner so I thought I'd give you a call, I hope that's okay?" Emmett asked. He didn't sound like his normal self. The Emmett from the night at the bar was a bit more upbeat than the one I was speaking to.

"Sure that's fine. How can I help you Emmett? You sound a little down," I was concerned about him. I hardly knew him, but he was Edward's brother so I cared about him. "I'm assuming this is regarding Rose," I urged him to tell me what was wrong.

"Yeah, we had a great date the other night and we both agreed that we wanted to see more of each other. But I called her this morning and she ignored my call. After I left a message for her to call me back to arrange our next date, she text me saying to forget about her," Emmett sounded pretty upset and I knew he didn't need to worry. "I mean, I thought she had a good time and I really like her, she's the kind of girl that can handle my goofiness," he added.

"Emmett, don't freak out. Rose likes you, she really does. Now I'm not going to give you details, as that's up to Rose and I won't betray her like that. But she's been through a lot and trusting men and her feelings has become a bit hard for her. The only thing you can do is give her time. Don't stop trying though, show her in whatever way you can that you really like her," I informed him. I wouldn't tell him the details of the situation she went through with Royce, as I wouldn't want someone to tell Edward about things that happened between Jake and I.

"Okay, that makes me feel a bit better. Does she like flowers? Maybe I could send some to her at work. Shit, where does she work. I know she's a salesperson at a car lot, but I've no clue which!" He started to freak out again, so I quickly answered him.

"Flowers would be good, get whatever you feel suits her. I am not sure what her favorites are. She works over at the expensive car dealership on the other side of town from where the bar we met at is. I can't remember the name off the top of my head," I replied. I wished I remembered the name. I knew exactly where it was, but the name of the dealership I didn't know. Emmett named off a few dealerships in that area and as soon as he named the right one I knew he had the right one. "Yes, that's it! Just send them there, she works Monday through Friday so she will be there tomorrow."

"So, are you going to give me details about your date with my brother. He refused to tell me anything tonight. Did you guys have fun?" Emmett asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. This was the Emmett that I had met.

"I did have a great time, and I will not share details with you either. If Edward wants to share it he will," I replied smiling widely.

"Oh, I know he had fun, he couldn't stop talking about you to Mom today," Emmett replied. The knowledge that he had told his mother about me made me feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well, I suppose that's a good sign. Well Emmett, remember what I said. I think I'm going to go get ready for bed. You have a good night and good luck," I replied while putting my book on the coffee table.

"Thanks for you help, Bella. Goodnight," Emmett replied.

"Goodnight," I responded then hung up the phone. I walked to the bedroom and prepared for bed. I picked out my clothes for work and took a quick shower. I put on a comfortable t-shirt to sleep in and crawled into bed.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! I decided to celebrate my birthday today but putting up a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! In the next couple of chapters the drama will start! _

_Thanks, Ashley!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them._

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

The morning passed without incident. I got up, got ready for work, and headed off to start the day. I stopped to get a coffee on the way to work. Monday's are always hard to keep your focus.

When I arrived to the office I had a new manuscript on my desk to read over. Not only am I required to do editing work, but I also have to give my opinion on manuscripts we receive. I help decide if I think a book is worthy of being published. Most places do not do editing and publishing, however our company does both. We have found it helps writers to eliminate several steps in the process of being published. This is the main reason we have become so popular over the years. We get thousands of manuscripts a day. I typically do not get to read manuscripts first. I'm usually one of the last to give my opinion. Typically if a manuscript makes it to my desk, it's going to make it to publishing. Since that is typically true, I do some editing while I read those I have to make a decision on. I find it saves me time.

The new manuscript I was set to read today was a supernatural novel. The novel was about vampires. Now I know most people wouldn't think I'd be interested in these types of works, but truthfully I am. I love pretty much every genre of books. I do find some non-fiction works a bit boring, such as autobiographies. Luckily we hardly ever take non-fiction books for editing and publishing. As I sat at my desk reading, I kicked off my shoes. I grabbed my red pen and walked over to the couch that sat on the west wall of my office. After an hour of reading I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and noticed it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, how are you," I answered

"I know you are at work, are you busy? And I'll tell you how I am if I you have time to talk," Rose replied, sounding a bit out of breathe.

"I'm free. I've been reading this manuscript for a while and I'm due for a break," I explained. I set the manuscript down and waited for her to tell me what was going on.

"Well, Alice told me she filled you in on the situation with Emmett," Rose replied.

"Yes," I replied, letting her know I was listening.

"Well, I freaked out Bella. I know you know that, but I don't know. It's just different with Emmett. I mean I really like him, so I'm even more afraid to get hurt than I usually am. Bella, he sent me fucking flowers! Flowers! I have to see him again!" Rose yelled out at the phone, as I pulled it away from my ear.

"Well that's a good thing then! The man likes you Rose, and you've got him freaking out now too! He called me last night, I just told him to give you some time," I explained to her.

"He sent me Roses! Red Roses! How could I turn him down, he's already perfect! I love Roses, and he sent me red! My favorite color! Oh and the card was even better, it says: 'Rose, I had a wonderful time and I hope I get to see you again soon. I was thinking of you and thought I'd send you Roses, they remind me of you. Emmett'…Isn't that just the sweetest thing!" Rose gushed. I knew then I had to tell her what she's always told me.

"Okay, Rose forgive me for stealing your line, but put on you big girl panties and call that man back! Don't let this one get away!" I replied to her.

"I will, I'm going to call him right now! He's probably busy, but I'll leave him a message. Thanks for listening Bella. Don't fall asleep reading," Rose teased. I had fallen asleep one day reading a manuscript. In my defense I had a horrible cold and I was at home in bed reading.

"You call him! Go for it girl! And don't worry, I won't fall asleep. I really like this one!" I replied. We said our goodbyes and I went back to reading.

After reading for several hours I decided I should take my lunch break. On my way out the door I stopped at my supervisors office to let her know my opinion of the manuscript I was reading. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in.

"Joan, I am headed out for lunch. I just wanted to give you my opinion on this new manuscript. I'm half way through it already, so I anticipate I'll be finished by the end of the day. I had to force myself to go to lunch, I can't put it down! If it continues at this rate, my vote will be a yes for publication," I explained to her as I sat down in the seat across from her.

"Excellent! I can't believe you are already half through! It took Greg two days to finish it! He started it Thursday and had to take it home and finish it Friday night. This is why you are so important to this company," Joan smiled and set her glasses down.

"Now I'm going to fill you in on some company business. But I didn't tell you this, we will not be announcing it until next month. I know you love Seattle, but I just wanted to let you know of some opportunities. Not that I want to lose you here as I value your work." Joan said. I simply smiled and nodded. When Joan was talking you waited until you knew it was your turn. She was a very influential woman.

"You know the company has expanded to several big cities across the states. Well, I found out we are expanding more in those cities and several will have openings. There are some positions which you currently hold here, and some that are my position. All of which you are qualified for. I know your mother lives in Jacksonville, one of the openings will be in that area. There are several others. I know Chicago, Los Angeles, and Washington D.C. are others that will have openings. I just wanted to give you a heads up, just in case you are interested," Joan smiled and I was amazed she was sharing this information with me.

"Wow, I'll keep that in mind. Though I doubt you will have to worry, I love my position here and I do love Seattle. It's close to my family, other than my mother," I replied. Joan and I chatted for a few minutes about the manuscript and I headed off to lunch.

I decided to have lunch at the little shop that was a block away from my office. As I was sitting and eating lunch, Rose called me again.

"Hello," I replied as I sat down my sandwich.

"Bella, I just wanted to get a hold of you quick while on your break. I've got something important to tell you," she said in a panic.

"Rose, calm down. Did everything go okay with Emmett?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, yeah that went well. We are going out tonight for an early dinner. That's not why I called. I'm at the Mexican restaurant across the street from work picking up our orders. The guys sent me over since a truck came in with some new cars. Well you are not going to believe who I just ran into to!" She yelled. I could hear the cash register making noises as she spoke to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"The dog! Jacob Black! He asked me about you and asked for you number, I told him to go to hell," she replied. I was instantly mad. He had no right to ask about me.

"What the hell is he doing in Seattle across from where you work?" I asked. Last I knew, he was working down in La Push at one of the garages. My dad, Charlie kept me up to date on where Jake was at.

"Well, I'm sure he's looking for you. He knows where I work, but he doesn't know where you work. I've had to deal with him before when one of our customers broke down in that area, remember?" Rose replied. I did remember. She had called me the second I got off work and told me she had called the garage down in La Push for her customer and Jake had answered. He naturally tried quizzing her on my whereabouts.

"Damn it! I wish he'd just go away. Thanks for warning me Rose," I replied. I let her go as she was getting ready to take the orders back to the guys at the dealership.

I finished up my lunch and headed back to work. The rest of the afternoon passed by in the same manner as the morning. I finished up the manuscript I was reading and noticed I had about 45 minutes to spare. I quickly jumped on the computer and checked my email. I had an email from Joan, stating that the team decided my vote would be the last on the manuscript I had just finished. Whatever I decided would be what we did with it. I typed up an email to our team about the manuscript. I indicated in my email that my recommendation was to accept the soon to be novel for publication and editing. I informed the team I had already begun the process of editing, as I did my initial read of the manuscript and would gladly continue the editing process. After sending off my email, I grabbed the manuscript from my desk and flipped to the last page.

On the last page of manuscripts we ask the author to include contact information so we can inform them of our decision. The back of the book indicated the authors name was Ariel Smith. She had her email address and cell phone number down as her preferred method of contact. I quickly emailed Ariel asking for a meeting with her. I provided her with my availability for the next week and asked her to either reply to my email or call my secretary Wanda to schedule a time.

Wanda, my secretary was a godsend. When I first started working at Sparks I did not have a secretary. About a year into working for the company Joan decided I needed a secretary to help me out. I was able to interview and hire my own secretary. The minute I met and interviewed Wanda I knew she was it. Wanda was by far the best secretary there ever was.

I shut down my computer and grabbed the manuscript from my desk. The author had several title ideas. Most authors prefer to title their own work, but this author was open to suggestions on her title. She had several to choose from. I was grateful for these kinds of authors, as the title makes the book. I've read several great manuscripts, but the titles were awful. I filed the manuscript in my filing cabinet, in the appropriate category and locked it up. Only three people hold a key to my filing cabinet. Myself, Joan, and Wanda. Manuscripts are meant to be kept under lock and key at all times if they are not in the hands of one of the team members working on that particular manuscript. I sat back down at my desk to clean it off and check my schedule again for the following day. After checking my schedule I wrote up a list of my activities for the following day. I found writing out my activities helped me stay on track. It also helped Wanda to know where I was and what I was doing. As I was gathering up my items my phone intercom beeped.

"Bella, there is an Ariel Smith on line 3 wanting to schedule an appointment with you. I know you are getting ready to head out, do you want me to give her your voicemail?" Wanda asked. Wanda knew I typically hated taking last minute phone calls. They always keep you in the office much later than you plan.

"No, I'll take her. Thanks, Wanda!" I replied. Wanda hung up and I answered line 3.

"This is Bella Swan, how can I help you?" I answered, sounding as professional as I possibly could.

"Ms. Swan, this is Ariel Smith. I just received an email from you about setting up an appointment to go over my manuscript," she replied. The woman sounded very nervous.

"Yes, that was a quick response! I assume you have a date and time in mind? The sooner the better. Oh and just call me Bella," I replied. I hated being called Ms. Swan. I figured if I was going to be working closely with an author they should be comfortable with me, and in my opinion being on a first name basis was much more comfortable.

"Okay, Bella. Well I noticed you had an opening tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock. I'm available at that time if you can still meet then," she replied. "Oh and you can call me Ariel as well," she added.

"10 o'clock tomorrow morning would work out fine for me, Ariel. I look forward to meeting with you," I added the appointment time to my calendar and ended the call with Ariel.

I picked up my bag and headed out the door. I locked my office and stopped at Wanda's desk. I handed her the schedule of my activities for tomorrow.

"There is one correction to this Wanda. I'll be meeting with Ariel Smith tomorrow morning at 10. I didn't have time to add it to the paper since I just hung up with her," I informed her. Wanda smiled at me and added the appointment to the paper.

"Got it down, have a nice night Bella. See you tomorrow," Wanda replied as she tucked away the schedule in her desk drawer. I waved goodbye to Wanda and headed home.

On the way home I thought back to the manuscript I had read all day. It was an amazing story. It wasn't your typical vampire novel. Ariel had made the vampires in her story very desirable and kind. It was more of a romance story than a vampire novel. I have always been a sucker for romance novels.

I arrived home and threw my bag down on the kitchen counter. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I collapsed on the couch and decided to rest a bit before I would approach the idea of dinner. As I was enjoying the quiet, my door bell rang. I opened the door to find Rose and Alice standing there.

"Well, what a nice surprise. Come on in," I told the girls as they shoved their way into my apartment.

"Get your shoes on, we are going out to dinner," Alice said as she picked up my heels and threw them at me. Naturally I missed them, Alice should know better than to throw things at me.

"Are you trying to knock me out?" I asked as I leaned over and grabbed my shoes.

"No, and thank god you haven't changed yet. Your work clothes are actually presentable as opposed to what you typically are wearing when you get home," Alice replied as she tapped her foot waiting for me.

"Where exactly are we going? And where is Jasper?" I asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"He's in the car waiting for us! Edward and Emmett are waiting for us at the restaurant," Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"What? I'm not supposed to see him until Saturday," I replied in a panic. I was not expecting to see anyone tonight, let alone Edward.

"You look fine if you were worried about that, and Emmett is the one who set this all up so blame him," Alice said while pulling me towards the door. I quickly grabbed my purse and locked my door. Alice was holding the elevator open waiting for me. We traveled down the elevator and to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting in his Jaguar.

I climbed in the back seat next to Rose and smacked my head on the door in the process.

"Stop trying to injure yourself to get out of dinner," Alice said as she shut her door.

"Like I really meant to do that! That hurt, and I'm fine thank you," I snapped at Alice.

"I see no blood and you didn't fall over, so I wasn't concerned," Alice laughed. We drove through traffic headed towards an unknown location as Alice talked about some new clothes she had finished designing for her store. Jasper pulled up to a fancy restaurant and I silently thanked myself for dressing in my black dress and black heels this morning.

Jasper parked the car in the lot in front of the restaurant. As I was getting out of the car I noticed Edward and Emmett standing a few cars down from us. Edward began walking towards us. Edward quickly took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Bella, you look stunning this evening," he smiled and continued to hold onto my hand.

"Thank you, you look wonderful as well," I replied and felt myself blushing. Jasper and Alice had their arms intertwined and lead the way into the restaurant. As we approached the lady at the podium Emmett moved towards the front with Rose.

"We have a reservation for six. It's under Cullen," Emmett told the lady. She looked down at her podium and nodded her head. The lady showed us to our usher and he lead us to our seats. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Edward sat directly next to me on the right.

"Bella, how was your day today?" Edward asked as he turned towards me.

"It was pretty good actually, I read a new manuscript today and I fell in love with the story," I replied while the waitress was talking to Emmett. I heard him order a few bottles of wine to start us off. "And how was your day?" I asked Edward in return.

"Same as usual. I met with a few patients and scheduled some surgeries," he replied. We were sitting at a round table and Alice was sitting next to me on my left. Alice was talking about her clothing line she had just finished again. Rose seemed very interested in what she had to say.

The waitress came back and poured us our wine and placed the bottles on the table. We all ordered our meals and continued chatting amongst ourselves. I noticed Rose was sitting very close to Emmett. Emmett was watching her talk to Alice. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Whatever you said to Emmett last night seems to have helped out tremendously. Thank you for that," Edward whispered in my ear. It sent chills up my spine. I wanted him to whisper in my ear all night.

"Really it was nothing, I just told him to keep trying and to show her that he likes her. It probably helped that I talked to Rose today after she received the flowers he sent," I quietly told him.

Our food arrived as Rose was talking to all the guys about cars. Of course I was completely confused on the subject. Alice turned to me while everyone's attention was turned away from us.

"I heard about Rose running into Jake. I hope he isn't staying in town and we don't have anymore issues with him. Are you okay? I know it isn't easy hearing about him, especially when he is asking about you," she whispered so nobody else would hear.

"I'm not too concerned. He doesn't know where to find me. I just hope he gave up after today and went home. I'll have to give Seth a call sometime and see what he knows," I replied.

Seth was a good friend of ours back in La Push, the reservation outside of Forks. La Push is where Jake is from. Our dad's girlfriend, Sue is Seth's mother. Which also means he's Leah's brother. Jake and Seth have been good friends since they were kids. Seth continued talking to Alice and I after I broke up with Jake. He was angry with Jake when he found out that Jake cheated on me with Leah. He was angry with Leah as well.

Soon after our food arrived and we all continued talking throughout the meal. Edward was pretty quiet, but I noticed he was paying a lot of attention to his brother. I could tell that Edward really cared about his brother and I was touched at his relationship with his family. After we were all finished eating, we figured out how to split the bill. Edward insisted on paying for me, as did Emmett for Rose. Jasper and Alice lived together, so they considered their money as each others. Edward offered to drive me home, but Alice told him that would not be necessary. After saying our goodbye's we all headed our separate ways.

On the way home Alice brought up the situation with Jake again. I then knew this was the reason she wouldn't allow Edward to take me home.

"Sorry I made you ride home with us, I just wanted to talk to you a bit more about Jake," Alice said while turning in her seat to face me.

"Bella, you know I see you as my sister. Don't take him lightly. If you have any problems don't hesitate to call me," Jasper said showing his concern. I didn't think Jake would be a problem, he has tried this in the past.

"I will, it's not like this is the first time he has tried to find me, I don't think I need to worry that much," I replied.

"I'm not so sure about that, Bella. He seemed a bit more persistent with me this time," Rose informed me. I knew then that I would need to call Seth tomorrow. Jasper, Alice, and Rose dropped me off at my apartment and I headed upstairs. As I unlocked my door I received a text message.

_I had a great time tonight. It was great seeing you again so soon. Goodnight Bella. ~ Edward._

I smiled as I read the message. I replied with a quick message telling him I had a great time as well. I completed my usual nightly routine and headed to bed. I was awoken by my cell phone ringing a couple hours after falling asleep. I looked at my caller ID and noticed Seth was calling. I was surprised Seth would be calling me at this hour. I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! The conflict will be growing over the next few chapters, so hopefully it will be more interesting. I know nothing about editing and publishing, so the way I have it written may not be correct. It's not necessarily that important to the story so I hope you don't mind. I appreciate any feedback you may have and thanks for reading my story! _

_Ashley  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them._

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello," I mumble out half asleep. I sat up and got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Bella, I'm sorry I probably woke you up. I just got home, mom told me that Alice called tonight and insisted that I call you the minute I got in," Seth explained. I should have known my sister was up to something.

"Oh, Seth you could have waited. You know how Alice can be. She is always overreacting," I explained and I got myself a glass of water.

"Well regardless, I'm calling. What seems to be the emergency?" Seth asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, since I'm up and you called I suppose I'll go into it. Really I'm not that concerned. Jake was in Seattle today, he ran into Rose and was being persistent trying to get my number and get a hold of me," I explained.

"Yeah, he had to run up to get some parts from the Ford warehouse. He took off pretty early this morning. I'm not sure if he's back yet, but he is supposed to be at work tomorrow," Seth informed me.

"Well everyone, excluding myself, is worried that he's being a bit more persistent than usual. So they wanted me to call you and see if you knew anything about his intentions," I sat on the couch with my glass of water while I explained everything to Seth.

"Well, as I said he should be home tomorrow. I don't think you need to worry right now," Seth said, but I noticed hesitation in his voice. "But I'm not going to lie Bella, he's been talking about you a lot more again. He keeps rattling on and on about getting you back and moving you back to La Push. I'm not sure if it's something to really worry about, but you should know," he told me quietly. I assumed he was either trying to be quiet so he didn't disturb Sue, or Leah was home.

"Thanks Seth, I appreciate it. I am not going to make myself all worried over him, but I'll keep that in mind," I replied.

"If I hear anything more, or if he head out toward Seattle again, I'll send you a text or call you and give you a heads up. He's been acting strange lately so don't take him lightly," Seth said.

"Thanks again, Seth. You've always been a great friend. I'm going to head back to bed now, I have to work in the morning. Night Seth," I yawned as I was talking.

"Alright, talk to you later Bella. Night," Seth replied and then hung up the phone. I walked back into the kitchen and set my glass in the sink. I walked back to my room sleepily and crawled back into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up a bit late, since I kept hitting the snooze button. I had taken a shower the night before so I quickly dressed and ran out the door. I arrived to work in record time. I greeted Wanda on my way through the door.

I answered several of my emails and prepared for my meeting with Ariel Smith. I read more of the manuscript and did a bit more editing. I wrote down some notes about things I wanted to discuss with her. It was about ten minutes until my appointment time so I decided to grab some more coffee. Wanda always has the coffee made for me in the mornings.

I walked back to my office and sat down to continue preparing for my meeting. Wanda paged me shortly after.

"Bella, Ariel Smith is here to see you," Wanda said over the intercom.

"Send her on in Wanda," I replied. I quickly gathered up all I needed and cleaned off the rest of the debris on my desk. I heard a knock at my door. I stood up from my desk.

"Come in," I said loudly. The door opened and a young woman with long blond hair walked in. She was wearing black heels, a black skirt, and a nice white top. "You must be Ariel," I stated as I stuck out my hand to shake hers.

"Yes, and you must be Bella," she replied. I motioned for her to sit down and I sat down as well.

"Yes I am, and thank you for remembering to call me by my first name," I replied. Most clients continued to call me Ms. Swan, even after asking them not to.

"So, I'm sure you are pretty nervous and I'll get right down to it and end your worry," I replied and smiled at Ariel. All clients are nervous when coming in to meet me. I'm the person who either turns down their manuscript or gives them good news. "I have read your manuscript, and I must say it is wonderful. We would gladly accept you for editing and publishing," I told her and I saw her visibly relax.

"Oh thank you! I was so worried that I wouldn't be accepted," She replied with a smile across her face. I offered her some coffee and had Wanda bring it in for her. We got down to business and discussed her manuscript and the process that would be required before it would be ready for publishing. Our meeting lasted until lunch. As I said goodbye to Ariel, I saw Wanda peeking her head around the corner waiting to talk to me. I walked to Wanda's desk and she smiled.

"An Edward Cullen called about an hour ago, he wanted to set up a lunch appointment with you. I wasn't sure who he was, so I told him I'd tentatively put it on your calendar, but that either yourself or I would call and confirm. I hope that's okay," Wanda said a bit worried.

"That is perfectly fine Wanda, and where am I supposed to meet him?" I asked while blushing.

"Oh, here is the information," She stated as she handed me a sticky note. I noticed it was the restaurant that I tend to visit for lunch. "Am I to assume this is a personal meeting?" Wanda asked with a smirk on her face. Wanda and I have become very close, so to me this was not an inappropriate question, as some may feel it is.

"Why yes Wanda it is! I met him Friday night at karaoke. I think I found myself a good one this time. I've seen him every day since! We were not supposed to meet up again until Saturday, so I'm pretty surprised he called," I explained to her, and I felt myself blushing even more.

"Well you have about 15 minutes so you better get a move on, I'll give the nice man a call and tell him that the appointment has been confirmed, unless you want to call him?" she asked.

"No, I'll let you do that so I can get out of here and get there on time. I bet he's already sitting there waiting," I replied. I quickly ran back to my office and grabbed my purse. I locked up my office and headed to the restaurant. On my way past Wanda she winked at me.

I arrived at the restaurant in just enough time. It's a small place, and I'm not sure you could really classify it as a restaurant. They served the most delicious pitas and I often ordered the same thing. As I walked through the door I saw Edward sitting at one of the tables. When he spotted me he quickly got up and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm happy to see you. I wondered if I'd be able to get an appointment with you today," he said as he smiled. I looked into his green eyes and was in heaven.

"Of course, I wasn't busy and I actually planned on coming here for lunch today anyway," I replied. Edward and I sat down and ordered our lunch. "So how has your day been so far?" I asked him while stirring the ice in my ice tea.

"It's been pretty good. I was at the office most of the morning. I am actually heading across town to check on some patients at the hospital. I figured since I was going to be traveling through this area, I might as well stop and see you," he replied. "How about you? Wanda said you were in a pretty intense meeting when I called," Edward asked.

"Are you questioning my secretary about me?" I laughed while teasing Edward he just simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Wanda did inform you correctly. I was in a meeting with the girl who wrote the manuscript I read yesterday. I was informing her that we would be honored to take her on as a client and I worked out a few details with her." I replied. As I finished my statement our lunch was being placed on our table.

"I bet it's an amazing feeling telling authors that they are going to be published. You just made that woman's dream come true this morning," he smiled and took a bite of his pita.

"It is amazing, I love my job. But there are those that I have to meet with to turn down. Those days are excruciating. It's never easy crushing someone's dreams and ripping apart their work," I explained. "I had one of those weeks last week. Not a single manuscript I came across was accepted for editing and publishing," I admitted. This was the reason I wanted to stay home on Friday, rather than going to the bar. I had to let down so many people and it had taken a toll on me.

"I'm sure you do it as painlessly as anyone possibly could. You never know, those people may end up doing something else they are great at. Not everyone can write," Edward replied. He always seems to make me smile.

Edward and I continued chatting throughout our lunch. We talked about our friends, our jobs, and music of course. Edward and I made plans for our Saturday date. Edward was going to pick me up at 6:00 Saturday night. We agreed upon going to dinner and a movie. We both said our goodbyes and headed back to work.

I was smiling brightly as I walked through the office towards Wanda's desk. She was smiling when I came in as well.

"So how did your lunch date go with Mr. Cullen?" Wanda asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Wonderful, we have plans for another date Saturday. Wanda, I think I am falling for this man," I told her as I leaned over her desk to talk to her privately.

"Well, I couldn't be happier for you! You deserve to be happy and I must say, the way you have looked these last two days tells me he is making you happy," Wanda smiled and went back to her work.

I walked into my office and checked my voicemails. I had the rest of the day blocked off for editing. I was meant to meet with Joan the last 30 minutes of the day. I continued my work without interruptions. Wanda knows when I'm in editing mode, my calls go to voicemail, unless it is an emergency. I finished up my editing and gathered my things and headed off to Joan's office. Joan and I discussed Ariel's manuscript and I reviewed with her how my meeting had went. Joan sent me on my way home ten minutes early stating that I had done a lot of work for the day and should head out before the rest of Seattle's working class got in my way.

I got home about 20 minutes earlier than I typically do. Just those ten extra minutes to avoid the traffic really helped. I kicked off my heels and went to my room to change, as I was looking for something comfortable to change into I got a call from Alice.

"Hey sis, Jasper and I are inviting you over for dinner. I know you are going to want to get home and change into something else before you come over," Alice stated. She knew I hated wearing my dress clothes.

"I'm already home and looking for something to wear. Joan let me go home a little early today since I worked my ass off," I replied while pulling out a sweater and a pair of yoga pants.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm home already. Chelsea is closing up the store for me tonight. Do you want Jasper to pick you up on his way home?" Alice asked while I heard pots and pans clanging in the background. I knew she had to be getting things ready for Jasper to cook. My sister couldn't cook to save her life.

"Sure that would work out great, I'm pretty much ready now," I stated as I slipped on my yoga pants. "Just tell him to call and I'll run down to the car when he gets here," I told her. Alice and I ended our call so she could call Jasper before he had passed my apartment.

Dinner at Alice and Jasper's house was a normal event. We tend to have dinner together several times a week. Sometimes it would be at my apartment, other times it would be at their house. Occasionally Rose would join us as well. As I was waiting for Jasper to arrive I remembered that Seth had called last night, at Alice's persistence. I made myself a mental note to talk to her about that when I got to her house.

Jasper called and told me he was a block away. I ran down to meet him outside. Jasper and I traveled to Jasper and Alice's house. Alice had already started making the salad. She had also started the spaghetti. I wasn't worried about how bad it would be, spaghetti was the one thing she could actually cook. Alice smiled when we walked into the kitchen. Alice ran over to Jasper and gave him a kiss and welcomed him home. I noticed she was walking around barefoot, which made her struggle to reach up to kiss Jasper.

I walked over to Alice after she was done greeting Jasper. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"You called Seth, I told you I would call him today. Why on earth did you call him and make him panic?" I asked her demanding an answer.

"Bella, I worry about you. I didn't really think you would call him, so did you learn anything?" She asked as she gracefully walked back to work on dinner. I followed her and sat down at the counter on one of the bar stools.

"Well he didn't have much to say. Turns out that Jake had to pick up some parts in town. Seth said he was supposed to be back in La Push that night. Also, he's been talking about me and saying he wants to me back. Seth said he'd give me a heads up if anything happens," I explained to her. Alice put down her spoon and looked at me.

"I told you he was up to something. Watch out for him, you don't need to put up with him being persistent. Why doesn't he just give up! At least we have Seth to give us information," Alice said as she turned off the stove. She turned and grabbed dishes out of the cupboards. I helped Alice carry things into the dining room and get set up. I noticed Jasper walking down the stairs, he had apparently went to change out of his uniform. Jasper works as an army recruiter. He has been in the army since he turned 18 years old.

Alice offered me some wine and I gladly accepted. We ate dinner and chatted about our day. Jasper didn't talk much, he mostly just listened to Alice and I talk. Jasper isn't the chatty type. He's relatively quiet and laid back. After dinner we retreated to the living room to watch TV. Alice decided she wanted to play cards so she set up a game. While playing cards my cell phone rang. I noticed it was my boss, Joan.

"Hello," I answered, wondering why Joan was calling me so late.

"Bella, I have some bad news, or I suppose it could be good," she chuckled. I was a bit worried.

"What's going on Joan?" I asked, my mind wandering on what she possibly could be calling about.

"Well it appears the office underneath ours, has some sort of insect infestation. It sounds like they have it all under control, but they are planning on fumigating the entire building tomorrow, to be on the safe side," she explained. I hated bugs so I was glad they were doing that.

"Okay, so what exactly does that mean for us?" I asked.

"So basically we won't be able to be in the office at all tomorrow. I had Wanda grab the manuscript you are working on and she called and canceled all your meetings before she left the office. She said she'd swing by your apartment tomorrow around noon to drop it off. Now you are not required to work, but I know how you are and I know you will want to so I went ahead and took care of it for you," she stated while her son was yelling in the background. I heard her husband yell at him to be quiet. They have a 16 year old and I could tell he was playing a video game and yelling at it.

"Thanks Joan, I will see you on Thursday then. Have a good day off tomorrow! Get some rest!" I told her and I ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Hey, give me some more of that please! I don't have to work tomorrow! The office below us had some bug problems so the whole building is being fumigated tomorrow!" I yelled out excited. I loved my job, but I loved being able to work from home even more. There's nothing like editing a manuscript in your pajamas.

Alice squealed and ran to the kitchen to get more wine for us. She also decided to make margaritas. I poured myself some wine and followed her in the kitchen to watch her make our margaritas.

"Neither of us are working tomorrow, so we are going to have some fun! Jasper can take you home later, he doesn't go in until 11am tomorrow!" Alice explained as she got out the margarita mix. I heard Jasper chuckling in the living room. "Oh you be quiet Jazzy!" Alice yelled back at him.

"Of course you tell me to be quiet, I hardly even make any noise. You're the loud one!" He hollered back jokingly. "This is exactly what I was looking forward to all day, girl talk and margaritas!" He laughed out as he was flipping through channels on the TV. Jasper doesn't talk much, but when he does he is hilarious. He's a fun guy once you get to know him.

Alice and I drank several margaritas as we played cards with Jasper. Jasper and Alice were playfully bickering throughout the game. Jasper insisted Alice was cheating, which she probably was. We watched some movies and listened to music. Jasper retreated to his office to play on the computer early in the evening after we finished playing cards. It was a wonderful night being able to spend quality time with my sister with no interruptions. As Alice was searching for a game she wanted to play she ran across our old yearbooks. Soon we were browsing through them remember our high school years.

"Oh god, look it's Lauren Mallory! She was such a bitch," Alice said slurring her words. Alice was making fun of the picture of Lauren in the hallway by her locker talking to Jessica Stanley.

"Oh my god! Mike Newton. Remember how he was constantly trying to get you to go out with him," Alice laughed as she was pointing out a picture of Mike sitting at the lunch table taking a bite out of his sandwich. I thought the picture showed who he truly was. A disgusting pig!

"He was so annoying! I am so glad he finally gave up and ended up with Jessica. I didn't think I'd ever get away from him," I replied, remembering very well the several times he tried to get me to go out with him.

As we were finishing up the senior yearbook Jasper came down and asked if I was ready to go. I looked at the clock and couldn't believe how late it was. I knew Jasper should have already gone to bed so I decided I should get home.

Alice decided she wanted to ride with us to take me home. We laughed in the car continuing our conversation about high school. Alice was currently talking about the time that I had tripped when carrying my lunch tray. The lunch tray had flew from my hands and landed directly on Lauren. We just happened to be having chicken noodle soup that day and it was all over Lauren. Needless to say she was not happy. Lauren had screamed at me until Mr. Banner escorted her out of the cafeteria. Lauren ended up going home early that day.

When we arrived at my apartment I clumsily climbed out of Jasper's car. I waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper and headed into the building. I stood at the elevator for what seemed like ages. I could tell I had a bit too much to drink as I was feeling a little tipsy. I was already clumsy enough as it was and didn't need the help. When the elevator opened I went to walk in and tripped over the space between the floor and the elevator floor. I flew into the elevator and began laughing at myself. I quickly got up and pushed the button for my floor.

I was searching for my keys when I walked out of the elevator. I didn't notice I wasn't alone in the hallway until I was about to my door. I looked up and noticed someone sitting on the floor directly in front of my door. I couldn't tell who it was at first as they had their head in their hands. It looked like they were practically asleep.

I hiccuped and the person's head shot up and looked at me. I just stopped and froze in place. I was not expecting to see him sitting in front of my door. I hadn't expected to see him at all.

"Where the hell have you been all night? I have been sitting here for hours waiting for you!" He yelled at me as he stood up. I noticed he was taller than the last time I had seen him. His hair was still the same, he had kept it short now for several years.

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing outside my apartment? And it's none of your concern where I have been," I said and I could feel myself getting angrier. I stomped past Jake and ignored him. Before I could get past him he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"You were out with some guy weren't you! Who is he?" He asked me, demanding an answer.

"Jake, you need to leave now. I don't want to see you here ever again, do you understand me?" I yelled at him and I could feel myself shaking. Just as he was about to try and push himself into my apartment my neighbor opened his door. He stepped out and waved to me.

"Goodbye Jake," I said and I quickly slipped in my apartment, shut the door, and locked it. I looked out the peephole and saw Jake walking away. If my neighbor Gary hadn't come out in the hall I could almost guarantee I would still be dealing with Jake. I was too tired to worry about anything more tonight, so I decided I'd give Alice a call in the morning to tell her about tonight. I knew if I called her now she'd insist that she come and get me and make me stay with her. I didn't anticipate any further issues with Jake tonight. But deep down I wondered if I should be worried.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I haven't had many reviews. It helps to know what people think, so please just take a minute and review. Thanks, Ashley._


	6. Chapter 6

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them._

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I threw my stuff on the counter and went to my room to get ready for bed. I washed my face and went to my room to find something to wear to bed. I decided I'd just change into a tank top and keep on my yoga pants for bed. I went back out to the kitchen and checked the front door to make sure it was locked. I swore I heard a noise in the hallway. I looked out the peephole, but saw nothing. I hoped I was just being paranoid. Jacob left and I doubted he would come back.

I went to my room and crawled into bed. I fiddled with my cell phone and set it on the pillow beside me. I tried to get some sleep but couldn't stop thinking. I was worried. I didn't want to deal with drama with Jake. I thought I had finally got away from him. I didn't know how he had found out where I lived and it scared me. If he knew where I lived, he might know where I work. I didn't think Jake would hurt me physically, but emotionally he already had. I didn't want to deal with being hurt emotionally again.

As I tried to fall asleep, I started to panic. I wasn't sure if he would really come back tonight, but if he did I was worried about how to handle it. I decided I should call Alice. I wasn't sure if she was awake, so I decided to send her a text message.

_Hey sis, if you are still up call me please!_

Almost immediately Alice called me. I told her what had happened when I got home, and that I was getting worried he might come back.

"Bella! Why the hell didn't you call me right away! You waited an hour!" She yelled at me into the phone, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry! I didn't think it would be a problem, but now I'm starting to freak out," I explained to her. Alice said that Jasper was sleeping and she was entirely too drunk still to drive, as was I. Alice said she would wake up Jasper but I told her not to worry I could possibly call Rose. Alice said that Rose didn't have to work tomorrow so I decided to give her a call. Alice gave me specific instructions to text her and let her know what I was going to do tonight. I hung up with Alice and dialed Rose's number.

"Bella-Boo! What's up!" Emmett yelled into the phone, I was a bit shocked by his booming voice when I was expecting Rose.

"Well, I was calling for Rose obviously since I called her phone," I said back to him, with a teasing tone.

"Well lovely Rose decided to fall asleep on me while watching a movie, I'm still watching TV. She's asleep on the couch," Emmett explained.

"Well shit," I yelled into the phone. "Well I just wanted to ask her something," I replied, I didn't mean to yell at him.

"Bella, what's wrong? You sound like something's bothering you," Emmett asked, I could tell he was worried.

"Well, there is. That's why I was calling. You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone! Well other than Rose," I told Emmett.

"Of course, you can tell me anything. I already see you as the sister I never had and always wanted," Emmett replied, somewhat whispering. I assumed it was so he wouldn't wake up Rose. I smiled at what he said, I knew I'd like Emmett.

I went into the whole story about Jake, starting from the beginning and then him showing up and sitting at my doorstep tonight.

"Shit Bella, stay where you are. Get your stuff together, I'm coming to get you! Do not leave your apartment! I will come to your door and get you! Don't open the door unless you see it's me!" He said into the phone. I thought he was overreacting a bit. I told him, I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me physically, but I was still feeling a bit scared. I gave Emmett my address so he could come pick me up.

I hung up with Emmett and sent a quick text to Alice to let her know that he was coming to pick me up and take me to Rose's for the night. I got out of bed and grabbed the things I would need tomorrow. I remembered Wanda was supposed to stop by in the afternoon, I'd give her a call in the morning and see if I could run to get the manuscript if I wasn't going to be home yet. As I was finishing up packing my things there was a knock on my door. I ran to the door and looked out the peephole to see who was at my door. It was my neighbor, Gary. I opened the door to see what he needed.

"Bella, I know it's late and I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just wanted to let you know, about 20 minutes after you went in your apartment that guy came back. You didn't seem happy to see him so I wanted to let you know," Gary said as he looked down the hallway.

"Oh, thanks! And you are right I was not happy to see him. I'm actually leaving for the night. Do you know when he left?" I asked worried I might run into him again.

"He just left about 15 minutes ago. I'll give you a call if I see him again. I think I still have your number from when you watched my cat for me," Gary replied. I was happy to have a wonderful neighbor like Gary. About 6 months ago he had visited his mother in California and I kept an eye on his cat for him everyday while he was gone.

"Thanks so much! I appreciate it! Well I better get back inside, I'll talk to you later." I told him, he waved and I shut the door behind him. I was relieved that I had decided to call someone to get me.

I waited on the couch for Emmett to arrive. I was watching an old rerun of The X-Files as I waited. My phone rang and I noticed it was Rose's number.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey girl, Emmett is on his way up to your apartment now. I'm glad you called instead of staying home. I'll see you in a minute," Rose said. Apparently Emmett had woken her up after we hung up. Shortly after hanging up the phone I heard my door bell ring. I threw my phone in my purse, grabbed my bag, and headed to the door. I looked out to be safe, and saw Emmett standing outside the door. I opened the door and greeted him.

"Ready little sis?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face. I quickly scanned the hallway. "Don't worry, I didn't see a single person on my way up!" Emmett told me, reassuring me. I locked my door and followed Emmett to the elevator.

"Rose woke up while I was getting ready to leave, so she decided to come. She's keeping an eye on the car and the outside of your apartment while we head down," he explained.

"Thanks Emmett, this means a lot to me," I told him. He smiled at me and nodded. Emmett lead the way to his car once we were out of the elevator. I climbed in the backseat and Rose turned around to talk to me.

"Bella, I told you he was going to be trouble again," Rose said. She looked really angry. "I swear to god if I see that dog, I'll kill him!" Rose said as Emmett climbed into the car.

"Now Rose, don't go killing anyone. I don't want to have to visit you in prison," Emmett chuckled as he talked to Rose.

"Em he pisses me off! Why can't he just leave her alone!" Rose huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Emmett drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Rose's.

"Thanks both of you, I don't know what I would do without you. But please, don't mention it to Edward. I'd like to tell him myself, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for the whole conversation about crazy ex-boyfriends," I said to Emmett and Rose.

"We won't, but you should tell him soon. He really likes you and he would want to know this," Emmett replied. "It's not like you are the only one with an ex who is crazy!" Emmett laughed to himself. It seemed like he was laughing about some sort of inside joke that neither Rose or I knew about.

"I will Emmett, maybe I'll fill him in on it Saturday," I told him. I figured I probably should, just in case this wasn't going to be a one time occurrence. On the way to Rose's house I filled both of them in on what Gary had told me. When we got to Rose's house I headed into the spare room where I always stayed. I told Rose and Emmett goodnight. I was exhausted after the night I had. I crawled into bed and fell asleep very quickly. I knew I was safe at Rose's house. Between Emmett and Rose, nobody was going to be bothering me tonight.

I woke up and looked at my phone, it was about 8am. I hadn't slept in like I wanted to, I needed the sleep since I had such a rough night. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I still had the things I needed to take a shower from the last time I had stayed with Rose. I quickly showered and got dressed. I walked out into the living room and saw Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch eating pancakes.

"Hey there sleepy head! There are pancakes in the kitchen, help yourself," Rose explained as she motioned towards the kitchen. I decided I was a bit hungry so I went and made myself a plate.

I walked back into the living room and took a seat in the over-sized chair by the couch. I loved Rose's over-sized chair, I deemed it mine the first time I sat in it. Rose and Emmett were watching a movie.

"Shouldn't you be going to work today, Bella?" Rose asked me as she stood up to take her plate to the kitchen.

"Oh, they are fumigating the building today. I have the day off, but Wanda is supposed to be dropping a manuscript off at my apartment this afternoon," I explained to her and took a bite of my pancakes.

"I have to be at work at 10am today Bella, I could take you to your apartment so you can get your manuscript. I'm not sure if I want you staying there today by yourself though," Emmett explained. He was thinking along the same lines as I was. I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone there either. Rose walked back into the room as he finished talking to me.

"I can take you and stay with you today Bella," Rose said as she sat next to Emmett. "I have no plans today, I just planned on hanging out around the house."

"That would work, I'm not afraid of Jake if you are going to be there too," I told Rose.

"Okay, I'll agree to that. But only if I can escort you both to your door before I go to work. Then you can come back in your car Bella," Emmett explained to me. We decided that was the best idea. We all got ready to go and headed over to my apartment shortly after.

On the way to my apartment Emmett and Rose talked a lot. I was happy to see them together. I hadn't seen Rose that happy in a very long time. I knew they were going to work out and I was very happy for them both. They were perfect for each other. Emmett is a total jokester and Rose is able to give it right back to him.

When we arrived to my apartment Emmett followed me to the elevator. Rose was getting something out of the car and said she would catch up to us. As we got off the elevator and headed to my apartment I saw him, he was sitting in the same place he was last night. I just froze. Emmett noticed him sitting by my door and looked at me, I just nodded to him and he knew it was Jake. Jake spotted us and stood up.

"I've been waiting on you again for ages! Don't you ever stay home? And who the hell is this guy?" Jake yelled at me as we stood down the hall from him. I looked at Emmett and could tell he was in protective mode.

"Jake you need to leave, and it's none of your business who I am with," I replied, getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm not going anywhere until I can talk to you," he said standing his ground.

"Well that's not going to be possible, I suggest you leave before I remove you myself," Emmett replied walking closer to Jake. I simply followed and stayed behind Emmett.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You better stay away from her, she's mine," Jake said. At that statement I was pissed. I was about to yell at him but Emmett beat me to it.

"No, you have that all wrong! She is not yours, and she never will be," Emmett walked even closer to Jake and was so close to him I was scared he was going to hit him. As Jake and Emmett stared each other down, I heard the elevator ding. I turned and saw Rose carrying my bag. She spotted Jake immediately and I saw her eyes fill with rage.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell out of here now!" She yelled as she walked towards us and tossed my bag on the ground by my apartment door. Jake looked defeated and I stepped back away from Emmett.

"Fine, but I'll be back! You can't control her forever, Rose," Jake said as he walked away and towards the stairs. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Rose rubbed my back and reassured me that everything was going to be fine. I was surprised he had given up that easily. Deep down I knew he hadn't and was worried what he was up to.

"I have time to hang out and wait for you to get your stuff together. You can call your secretary and swing by her house instead right?" Emmett asked me. I nodded and unlocked my door. Emmett grabbed my bag from the door and he and Rose followed me into the apartment. Rose helped me pack my bag for the week. I decided at Emmett and Rose's persistence, I would stay the rest of the week to be on the safe side. I called Wanda as I packed and she said I could stop by anytime to pick up the manuscript.

Rose and I finished packing up my stuff quickly. Emmett sat in the living room while we packed. On the way down the elevator to our cars, we decided to give Emmett my key. He was going to stay in my apartment rather than his, to see if Jake returned. I argued about it shortly, but knew it was going to get me nowhere. Emmett said he wasn't letting me go home unless he knew it was safe for me.

Rose and I climbed into my car, Emmett followed us shortly on the way to Wanda's to be sure Jake wasn't following us. Emmett called Rose's phone and told us that we were not being followed and that he would see us later. Rose and I continued heading to Wanda's. I knew I'd have to tell Wanda what was going on, just in case Jake did know where I work.

We arrived at Wanda's and Rose followed me up to the door. I rang the doorbell and Wanda quickly answered.

"Bella! How are you? Oh! Rose, it's nice to see you again," Wanda said ushering us inside. Wanda has always been fond of Rose, as well as Alice. Wanda met them both at one of the candle parties that Wanda had at her home. She insisted that I bring them. Wanda is the type of person you can't help but love. She's friendly and motherly all at the same time.

Wanda offered us something to drink and we both accepted. I knew we'd be there for a while filling her in on what had happened. Wanda could tell something was bothering me. We sat in the living room and I told Wanda about the situation with Jake.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! You know if Rose is unable to accommodate you for long, you are welcome here," Wanda smiled at me.

"Thanks Wanda, but I think I should be okay. I think Emmett and Rose gave him quite the scare today," I told her and smiled back at her.

"Well I sure hope so, you are so happy with Edward. I can tell just by looking at you!" Wanda winked at me. "I'll keep an eye out for him in the office, and scan all of your calls. I hope he doesn't know where you work too!" Wanda exclaimed.

Rose and I told Wanda that we had better be going. Wanda gave me the manuscript and wished me luck. I told her I'd see her tomorrow and we were on our way back to Rose's house. When we arrived, Rose settled down on the couch to watch the rest of her movie. I curled up in the over-sized chair and went through my manuscript. An hour into reading I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello," I answered, while yawning.

"Bella, hey I just wanted to give you some news," Seth said in a rushed voice.

"What's going on Seth," I asked as I put my manuscript down.

"Well, Jake didn't show up to work today. He came over the other night when I got off the phone with you. Everything seemed fine, but then he quickly left and I had no clue why. I went to work this morning and the boss said Jake called in and said he was taking a few days off for personal reasons," Seth explained. I huffed out and told Seth about what had happened last night and today. Apparently stalking me is his personal reason for not going to work.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner to warn you," Seth said, sounding irritated. "Oh shit! I think I know how he got your address. You know that birthday card you mailed my mom? Well it went missing, I bet you can guess where it went! I'm so sorry Bella!" Seth sounded extremely upset now.

"Hey, it's not your fault the guy is crazy! Don't worry about it, I'm not staying at home right now so I'm safe. Just give me a call when he shows back up to work or when you see him back around La Push, please?" I asked him. Only then I would know I was safe from Jake.

"Not a problem, hang in there. He's going to give up at some point," Seth reassured me. I hung up with Seth and told Rose what he had said. Rose and I went about our day and enjoyed each others company.

The rest of the week passed by without incident. I had made it all the way to Friday without any problems. I had met with Ariel again about her novel and had a good week. By Friday I was missing my apartment, I enjoyed being in my own home. Emmett had stayed at my apartment every night since the incident. Jake had not returned. Emmett decided he would let me go home Friday night. At the end of the day Friday I was getting excited to be able to go home to my apartment. I loved staying with Rose, but I was in need of my alone time and the comfort of my own home. I wrapped things up at work and headed home quickly.

When I got home, I noticed the apartment was just as I had left it. Even my unmade bed. Apparently Emmett had slept on the couch. I made a mental note to yell at him for that, he could have stayed in my bed and been more comfortable. I decided to put on my pajamas and relax until I had to get ready to go out with Alice and Rose to the bar. After the stressful week, I was in agreement to go out tonight. I was starting to miss my routine.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready to go. Alice and Rose were on their way. I already had my outfit for the night laid out. I had a pair of jeans and a black top to wear. It was low cut in the back and front. Alice and Rose arrived as I was finishing up my makeup. I gathered everything I would need and we headed off to the bar. When we arrived Nate and Jennifer greeted us. Alice ordered our drinks and I was already scanning the book to find something to sing.

As I was scribbling down some of my songs, I saw Alice and Rose whispering about something. I just ignored them. I wasn't so sure I really wanted to know what they were whispering about. Typically it's about trying to set me up with someone, which I knew wasn't the case since I was seeing Edward. There was also the possibility they were planning to attack me with a makeover again. It had been a few months, so I was about due for another one of Rose and Alice's famous makeovers and wardrobe improvements.

I kept my eye on the two of them as I sipped my drink and scanned the karaoke book. I knew they were up to something so I was paying as close attention to them as possible. As I was reading through the songs in the M section, I noticed Alice smiled brightly at someone behind me. I set my pen down and turned around to see who she was smiling at.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I loved all the reviews I had this time around! Keep them coming, it's nice to know people are actually reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~Ashley_


	7. Chapter 7

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them._

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

As I was staring at the three men at the door, Alice jumped up and greeted them. I should have known that Alice and Rose would end up inviting the guys. They had apparently decided without my input to change girls night out to everyone's night out. I didn't really mind though. I got along well with Emmett and Jasper both, but I was afraid that Edward would get tired of seeing me so often.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight. How are you?" Edward said as he walked over to me.

"I'm dong okay. Did you get tricked into coming here tonight?" I asked, wondering if his brother and Jasper are as devious as their girlfriends. Edward sat down beside me and laughed.

"I did actually, I was told we were going out for some 'man time' as Emmett put it. I figured it out about half the way here where we were going. Not that I mind, I love seeing you," Edward said as he flashed me his crooked smile.

"Well it looks like we were both lied to. This was supposed to be a girls night out, but I don't really mind either," I said as I looked back down at the karaoke book. I noticed Edward was reading it as well. "Did you want the book? I can share you know, I should have it memorized by now, as much as I use it," I slid the book to him and he started looking through it.

"I'll only sing if you agree to sing something with me," Edward replied flashing me another smile. I nodded letting him know that I would love to sing with him.

Edward continued looking at the book and pointed to a duet that he wanted to sing. I told him that I agreed to it and he wrote it on one of the slips of papers that was inside the book. Edward grabbed my slips and the slip with our song and took them up to Nate. Several minutes later he returned with a beer and another drink for me.

"Oh, thanks!" I said as I took my drink from him.

"So, how was your week? I haven't seen you since Tuesday," Edward asked me. I knew I needed to tell him about the situation with Jake, but I didn't feel like this was the time or place to do so.

"Well, I know I've spoken to you a few times and sent you a few messages, but I've been staying with Rose all week. I had a bit of an issue on Tuesday night which is why I was staying with Rose," I explained to him, hoping he didn't ask for more details. I should have known he would.

"What kind of issue, is everything okay? Em told me that something was going on, but he refused to tell me what," Edward asked as he took my hand and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. It felt absolutely amazing.

"Well, I'm not sure if things are okay yet or not, or if it will stay that way. I'm fine now so don't worry. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow. I told Emmett not to say anything, I wanted to be the one to tell you. I just don't think right now is the best time to get into it," I told him while gazing into his green eyes. Looking into Edward's eyes gave me the most peaceful feeling I had ever felt.

"Okay, as long as you are okay. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, Bella," Edward said as he continued to rub my hand. "Really, you can trust me."

"I know, it's just not something I like to talk about too much," I smiled at him so he knew I understood what he was telling me. "Now how was your week?"

"Long. I didn't think Friday was every going to get here. I think I'm just looking forward to tomorrow. It will be nice to spend some time with you again, without the constant looks and whispers from our family and friends," Edward laughed as he looked towards Alice and Rose who were whispering to each other and staring at us.

"Yes I would have to agree, though I've got used to Rose and Alice doing that," I glared at the girls, letting them know I knew what they were up to. "But it is a bit odd when I see Emmett joining in on the conversation and whispering!" I laughed as Emmett was trying to inconspicuously listen in to what the girls were saying, without looking like a gossip queen himself. Edward let out a big laugh and Emmett immediately looked at us.

While the group of us were talking and having a good time, Edward and I were called up for our first song of the night. I hadn't sang by myself yet, so I was a bit surprised that Nate had picked my duet with Edward to be my first song.

Edward and I walked up together to the front of the bar. We grabbed our microphones and prepared to sing. Edward turned and smiled at me brightly. His smile amazed me every time I saw it. I didn't understand how I could be lucky enough to be standing next to someone as perfect as Edward. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man. He could even sing! He was beyond perfect. Edward started the song and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. Watching Edward sing was the most incredible sight I have ever seen. He was passionate about the music, and he had a wonderful voice. I snapped out of my daze and started my part of the song. We had a great time singing the song and before I was ready for it to be over, it was.

As I was putting away the microphone Nate motioned for me to come over to him. Edward said he would be at the table waiting for me. I walked over to Nate and he smiled at me. I recognized the smile, it was the smile he always has when he is feeling playful.

"So, you and Dr. Edward Cullen huh? What's going on there?" Nate asked me while flipping through karaoke discs.

"Wait, do you know him?" I was a bit confused. I knew he was aware of his first name, but I didn't think he knew his last name.

"Oh yeah. Remember that biking accident I got in last year?" I nodded to him that I did. "Well I had to go to physical therapy and have some minor surgery on my knee. Edward and his brother Emmett took care of me. I'm the one who invited them down here last week. I had my last checkup with Edward and he cleared me!" Nate explained as he popped a disc into the machine.

"Well, I have you to thank then for the wonderful man I've been lucky to get to know," I told Nate and gave him a half hug. "At the moment we have just been on a few dates and have been getting together with the group of us. I'm not sure there is much going on other than that," I explained to him.

"Oh, come on girl. Are you blind? That man is falling for you! And I know you like him too, it's obvious," Nate said. He announced the next person up to sing.

"I suppose you are right. Thanks Nate!" I said and I waved to him as I walked back to the table. The rest of the night we played a bit of pool, rather everyone else did, and I watched. I sang a few of my usual songs and enjoyed spending time with everyone. I was amazed at how quickly we were becoming such good friends. I've only had Rose and Alice for the last several years, so it was nice to add some more people to the group.

The guys decided to head out before Alice, Rose, and I left for the night. I sang a few more songs and we decided to head home. Alice and I took the same cab and Rose headed off in a separate cab. Alice's house is on the way to my apartment, but Rose lived in the opposite direction.

When I got home, I was a bit worried that I might run into Jake. When the elevator opened on my floor, I poked my head out before I got out completely. Nobody was in the hallway and I sighed in relief. I quickly walked to my door and unlocked it. I shut the door and locked it back up. I glanced at my answering machine for the house phone and noticed it was blinking. I threw my purse down in it's usual spot on the counter and pushed the play button for my messages. It stated I had one new message.

_Bella dear, I haven't heard from you in a while. I just wanted to make sure things are okay. Call me right away! I love you sweetie!_

A message from my mom. I wasn't surprised. I hadn't spoken to her in a little over a week. I was more surprised she hadn't already called to check on me. My mother was never the mothering type. After she left my dad and married Phil we hardly heard from her. It wasn't until we graduated from high school and started college that her mothering instincts kicked in. Even then, she wasn't much of the mothering type. She was more of a friend to us than a mother. Alice and I both have a better relationship with our father.

I decided I would call my mom in the morning. I went to my room and noticed I hadn't put away anything when I got home. I was too tired to worry about it tonight. I grabbed one of my favorite pairs of pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash off the makeup I had applied earlier in the night. I did my nightly routine and crawled into bed. It was comforting to be back home and in my own bed.

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. I wasn't happy and I grumbled as I got out of bed to answer it.

"Hello," I said irritated at the caller for waking me up.

"Bella! How are you sweetie," my mother's voice called out to me. She sounded too happy for as early as it was.

"I'm okay mom, how are you?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen to start my coffee.

"I'm good. Phil and I are planning a trip to Hawaii! I can't wait to go, I'm going to lay on the beaches of Hawaii!" My mom squealed into the phone. This was where Alice got her squealing from. I thanked god that I didn't take after those two in that area.

"That sounds nice. But can't you lay on the beaches in Florida?" I asked, she made it sound like she wasn't near a beach everyday already.

"Of course I can, but it's not the same," she replied. Her logic made no sense to me, but it was clear it did to her.

"Mom, I'm happy to hear from you but why are you calling me so early?" I asked confused, it was only 6am here.

"Yes it is. Phil went out for a jog and I decided to just go ahead and get up with him today. So I have been up for a while," she replied. I was convinced she was insane. "Anyways, I was told by your sister that you have some relationship news for me!" I rolled my eyes. I was going to kill Alice.

"There's not much to tell. I hardly know him yet. We've been out a few times and I really like him, but it's not like anything is official mom," I explained to her. I didn't want her getting overly excited about something that I wasn't sure was going to last. I knew I wanted it to last, but I couldn't be sure of Edward's feelings.

"Well, you keep me up to date on it!" My mom insisted. I told her that I would. My mom and I chatted for a bit about random things. We talked about my job, Phil's career, and the most recent hobby she had taken up. Mom was currently learning how to knit. I figured it would last as long as the other things she has decided to learn over the years. I hung up with my mom and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30am. I decided I would go back to bed until 10am, I missed sleeping in my bed and wanted to take advantage of it this morning.

I crawled back into bed and set the alarm on my cell phone so I could get up on time. I had several things I wanted to get done today before my date with Edward tonight. I put my phone on the nightstand next to the bed and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The alarm on my phone woke me up and I actually felt rested. I decided I would clean up the apartment. Having been away from home all week, I had a lot to do. I decided to start with my laundry. I grabbed my iPod and got to work. I cleaned out all the stuff out of my bag from staying with Rose and threw the clothes into the laundry basket. I sorted my clothes in the laundry room and put a load in the wash. I was thankful that my apartment had space for a washer and dryer. I hated doing laundry at the Laundromat.

I went back to my room and stripped the bedding off of my bed. I decided I needed to wash it. I took it to the laundry room and made a separate pile for my bedding, as it takes up a load all by itself. I went back to my room and pulled out some new bedding to use. As I was putting my bedding on, I got a text message. I noticed it was from Edward.

_I just wanted to let you know to dress casual and warm tonight. I'm just wearing jeans, hope that helps._

I sent him a message back asking what time he wanted to pick me up for sure. We had decided on a time previously, but I wanted to confirm that. He replied quickly.

_If you are not going to be busy, I can pick you up early. I had a change in plans for tonight. Would you be available at 4pm? I'll be keeping you out late as well, if that's okay._

I smiled brightly. I was looking forward to spending even more time with Edward tonight. I was also very curious about what we were going to be doing. It didn't matter to me, no matter what he had planned spending time with him would be wonderful. I sent him back a message letting him know that 4pm would work out fine. I continued cleaning my room after putting on my new sheets. I cleaned my apartment on a regular basis so cleaning really took no time at all. After finishing up all the cleaning and laundry, it was only about 1pm. I decided to eat a small salad and watch some TV.

I was getting pretty bored so I decided I would call Alice and chat for a while. Alice and I talk on a daily basis, we are so close that we feel out of touch if we do not.

"Hey sis! How's it going? Excited for your date?" Alice asked the second she answered the phone.

"I am, Edward sent me a text earlier. He's actually picking me up at 4pm. I'm supposed to dress casually, but warm," I told her while curling up on the couch under my favorite blanket. "I have no idea what we are doing tonight, he says he's keeping me late."

"Oh, it sounds exciting! I'll be you will have fun. Do you know what you are wearing yet? If you don't I can come over and help you pick something out. I am not doing too much, Jasper and Emmett are actually out car shopping. Of course, Rose went with," Alice sounded pretty bored, so I decided I would entertain her.

"Sure, why not. Might as well indulge you," I told her as I laughed. Alice said she would be right over and we hung up. I put the phone down and just relaxed on the couch while I waited for Alice. I knew it would be pointless to even attempt to find something to wear before she came. She would only veto my decision and make me put on something else. About 30 minutes after I had hung up with Alice, the doorbell rang. I was still a bit nervous that Jake would show up, so I made sure it was her before I opened the door.

Alice gracefully danced into the apartment throwing down a bag that looked like it could hold my entire wardrobe. I looked at Alice sternly, if I was assuming correctly she brought the entire collection of her makeup.

"Alice, what is in the bag? Is that what I think it is?" I asked her with my arms crossed. I leaned against the kitchen counter awaiting her reply.

"It's makeup silly! Of course if I'm coming to make you beautiful I have to do your makeup too," Alice explained pulling my arm and leading me towards my room.

"Alice, he said it was casual. I can't go looking like I'm prepared to go to a formal dinner! Remember, casual. He said he's wearing jeans," I told her, while emphasizing the word 'casual'.

"That doesn't mean you can't look good! I can do makeup without you looking like you are off to a formal dinner! My gosh, you should know this by now!" Alice responded. I could tell I hit a nerve, so I decided to not complain any further. Alice ran to my closet and flung the doors open. She was quickly going through my clothing.

Alice pulled out a pair of my favorite jeans and I sighed in relief. I wanted to be comfortable, and usually when Alice dresses me, I'm far from comfortable. I sat on my bed while Alice complained about the lack of clothing I had. Apparently I have nothing good to wear for a date, in her opinion. Personally I doubted Edward would pay that much attention to what kind of shirt I was wearing.

Alice pulled out a brown long sleeve blouse that I had purchased while shopping with her a couple of months back. I hadn't had the opportunity to wear it yet. It was dressy, but not exactly something I would wear to work. It was more of a cross between casual and dressy. It was very comfortable when I tried it on at the store, so I was happy she had chosen that particular top for me to wear.

Alice instructed me to get dressed. I protested and told her I needed to shower first, as I had been cleaning all day. Alice looked at the clock and threw an angry glare my direction. I assured her that I had an hour and a half, that would be plenty of time to get me ready. I take quick showers, unlike my dear sister. Alice shooed me off to the bathroom and I quickly took a shower, so Alice wouldn't complain about the lack of time we had to get me ready. After showering I dried my hair and got dressed in the clothes Alice had out for me on the bed.

"Alice, I'm dressed. You can come back now," I yelled down the hall towards the living room. I heard Alice turn the TV off and she came into my room. I was then instructed to sit in the chair and Alice began pulling things out of her makeup bag, that looked more like a suitcase.

"Oh, thanks a lot for telling mom about Edward," I scolded her. "I would have told her eventually. I'd like to make sure we are going somewhere before I break the news to our over reactive mother!" I told her as she poked at my eyes.

"Oh, have a little faith in yourself! You are going somewhere with Edward, trust me!" Alice replied as she grabbed more makeup to cover me in. "You know, I'm glad we ran into Emmett and Edward that night at the bar. Jasper now has someone to hang out with besides the guys from work. He used to talk about Emmett all the time, it's like he has his best friend back!" Alice told me.

I had noticed that Jasper seemed a bit happier with Emmett around. He had even spent some time with him at my apartment over the week to keep him company. I was glad Emmett and him were so close as well, Alice always felt bad when she left him at home. Jasper didn't have many friends and his family was estranged. Jasper had a rough childhood and cut ties with his family when he turned 18.

"You are all done, now look in the mirror," Alice instructed me. I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. I was amazed, I looked pretty good. As much work as Alice had done on my makeup, I was surprised at how subtle it looked. "What do you think?"

"I look great! Thanks, so much!" I told her and gave her a hug. I glanced at the clock and noticed that Edward would be showing up very soon.

Alice gathered up all her things and told me she would talk to me tomorrow. I walked her to the door and went back to my room to find some shoes to wear. Of course, Alice had placed a pair on my bed that she wanted me to wear. They were a comfortable pair of ballet flats. I slipped them on and went back to the living room. I grabbed my cell phone and went to the kitchen to put it in my purse. As I grabbed my purse the doorbell rang. I grabbed my coat out of the closet and went to the door to greet Edward.

I opened the door and was in shock by the man standing in front of me. I froze and couldn't move.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated as much as usual over the last week or two. I have had pneumonia and had a lot of work to catch up on at work! Please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to ask questions, I will answer any question you have. _

_Reader question (summarized):_

_Does Edward have a crazy ex too...possibly Tanya?_

_Well, don't we all have crazy exes? HAHA...I can't say if it's Tanya or not...you will have to wait and see! _

_Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Ashley  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them._

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

Edward smiled and laughed at me. I smiled back at him, he looked perfect. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark green shirt. He had on a black leather coat over the top of his shirt. I noticed him looking at me, taking in my outfit.

"You look wonderful, are you ready to go?" He asked me smiling the crooked smile that was something only he could pull off.

"I am ready, and you look great yourself," I replied. I shut the door and locked it up. Edward took my arm in his and led me to the elevator. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him as he pushed the button on the elevator.

"Well, we are going to three places actually. The second place is where we will eat, the first place will hopefully be fun, and the last place we will spend most of out time at," he replied, telling me no details.

"Well, thanks for all that information. I feel very informed," I told him as I laughed. He laughed as well and it made me weak in the knees. His laugh was something that always seemed to affect me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will have fun. At least I am hoping you will," Edward escorted me out of the elevator and to his car. He opened up my door for me and helped me climb in. Edward started up the car and headed to our first destination. After driving for several minutes I became confused, it looked like we were heading out of town.

"Where are you taking me? We are almost out of town," I said glancing at him. Edward quickly took his eyes off the road and replied.

"We are heading out of town, it's not too far now," he reached over and took my hand in his. The feeling of his hand in mine was amazing. I could sit holding hands with him forever. Edward pulled off the highway and headed down a little gravel road. I was very curious and nervous. A little barn appeared on the left side of the road and I could seem pumpkins everywhere. There was a sign in front of the barn that said, "The Pumpkin Patch", I giggled at the name. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question.

"It's called 'The Pumpkin Patch', I just thought it was pretty funny. Not that original of a name," I answered his unasked question.

"Yes, I always thought that as well. But it is the best place around here to go, even though the name is horrible," Edward replied and squeezed my hand. We pulled into the gravel parking lot and Edward shut off the car. I was excited to go, I hadn't been to a place like this before. We always bought our pumpkins from the Farmer's Market in town or at the supermarket.

Edward got out and opened my door for me and took my hand as I climbed out. I took in the smell of the country. It smelled so fresh compared to the city. I felt a slight chill and was thankful I grabbed my coat. Edward continued to hold my hand and led me to the red barn. We walked inside where it was a bit warmer. There were several tables full of pumpkins and gourds. I noticed the Halloween and fall decorations that adorned the building.

"My parents always brought us here when we were kids, we absolutely loved it. I thought you might like it as well," Edward told me as I picked up a gourd and examined it. I was thinking about how I could decorate my apartment and my office to make it look festive.

"This is great Edward, I've never been to a place like this before," I told him as I placed the orange gourd I was looking at back down on the table.

"Well, we should do all the fun outside stuff first. If you want to buy things, we can do that last. Otherwise you will have to carry it all over," he explained to me. I nodded at him and he led me outside.

I noticed stacks and stacks of hay. Edward led me to the stacks that were the tallest. I looked at him confused, I wasn't sure why we were looking at stacks of bundled up hay.

"This is the hay maze. They have two, the adult version and a kid friendly version. Obviously this one is more difficult to get through," Edward pointed to the mazes he was talking about, I was excited to go in. "Do you want to try it?" He asked.

"Of course! It sounds like fun!" I smiled at him reassuringly. I felt like he was second guessing himself. I hadn't been paying much attention to the date. I should have known that Halloween was coming up, as I just had a birthday.

Edward put his arm around me and we entered the maze together. They had pumpkins and gourds scattered through the maze, as well as different Halloween decorations. Edward let me choose our path. I was a bit chilly so he kept his arm around me to keep me warm. I pointed to the right when we got to a section we had to choose our way. We ran into several dead ends along the way and had to turn around. It was a great time, I was laughing the whole time. I turned a corner at one point and a big skeleton was hanging in front of me, I screamed and jumped into Edward.

"Oh my god! That scared me!" I explained. I felt silly, as it was only a plastic decoration. I started laughing at myself and Edward joined me in laughing.

"Don't worry I'm here to save you from decorations," Edward laughed out. I smacked his arm and we continued on through the maze. Eventually, after several wrong turns we made our way out of the maze.

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed, I turned and gave Edward a hug. He returned the hug and then let go of me. He grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the small section of animals they had. As we were looking at the rabbits I started to shiver. Staying in the open air was starting to make me a bit chilly.

"Do you want to head back inside for a minute?" Edward asked me and I nodded in reply. We walked back into the little red barn and Edward led me to a counter with treats and drinks. "Would you like some hot apple cider?" Edward asked as we stopped in front of the counter.

"Sounds delicious, and it should warm me up a bit," I replied. Edward ordered two and handed me my cup. It felt nice on my cold hands. I took a drink and was amazed at the taste. It was absolutely divine! Edward and I walked around with our drinks and looked at all the things to purchase. I picked up some gourds that I wanted to get. When we got to the pumpkins, Edward stopped me from taking too much time on them.

"You can pick out a pumpkin here, or if you'd like we can go back outside and head out to the patch. You can pick one out right off the vine if you'd like," Edward explained to me. I decided that would be fun, but I had a ton of gourds picked out that Edward and I were both carrying. Apparently he knew what I was thinking. "We can get these now and put them in the car." He smiled at me.

Edward took my gourds up to the checkout counter. I went to grab the cash I had in my pocket and but he quickly handed the cashier money. I had the money in my hand that I intended on using and he put his hand over mine.

"I'm paying for everything, I invited you out," he explained. I was going to protest but he put his finger over my mouth to stop me. "No arguments, I insist."

I decided to let him have his way, so I put the money back in my pocket. The older lady that was working the cash register winked at me. She was putting the gourds in a bag and looked up at me.

"He's a keeper!" She said, I smiled at her and nodded. She was right, he was definitely a keeper. She handed Edward the bag and his change. Edward grabbed my hand with his free hand and led me out to the car. He opened up the trunk and put the bag of gourds in a mesh pocket that was on the side of the trunk. After closing the trunk Edward led me to the pumpkin patch.

While walking through the pumpkin patch, I was in amazement at the size of some of the pumpkins. I decided to get two, one for my office and one for home. I spotted some very small pumpkins and headed over towards them. I wasn't looking at where I was walking and tripped over a pumpkin. I expected to fall but I felt two arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight protectively. I turned to look at Edward, he was smiling brightly.

"Oh, thanks. You'll get used to that, I have two left feet," I explained to him. He continued holding on to me and he looked in my eyes. It felt like we stood like that forever.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Edward said, finally breaking eye contact with me. I nodded and he took my hand and walked with me to the pumpkins. I found one that I thought would be good for my desk at work. Edward helped me get it off the vine and he carried it through the patch for me. I found another one shortly after that I could use for home. Edward insisted on carrying the larger one. I took the small pumpkin and he cradled the large one in one arm. He took my hand and led me inside to pay for the two pumpkins.

After paying for the pumpkins we found, he placed them in the trunk next to my gourds. Edward opened my door for me and I climbed back into the car. Edward joined me in the drivers seat shortly after.

"Thank you, that was the most fun I've had in a long time," I told him as he reached out for my hand. I couldn't believe how much fun a pumpkin patch could be. "How come you didn't get anything?" I asked him.

"This trip is about you, not me. Plus, if I go and get pumpkins without Emmett, he'd kill me. He acts like a kid when we come out here," he explained to me. Edward pulled out onto the gravel road and headed back out towards the highway.

"You and your family still come here together every year?" I asked him, amazed. I didn't know many families that continued those types of traditions once their kids grew up.

"Yes we do, mom and dad takes us out here once a year. When we get home, we all carve our pumpkins together and mom cooks us dinner," he told me while smiling. I could tell that his family was very important to him. I loved that about him, as family was important to me too.

"Are you hungry? I was hoping we could head to the next place," Edward asked as he kept his eyes on the road. He would quickly glance at me, but concentrated on driving. I was thankful for that, as driving with others often made me nervous. I've been in an accident before, and it wasn't something I ever wanted to repeat.

"I actually am, all that searching for the perfect pumpkin made me a bit hungry," I told him. Edward smiled and let go of my hand. He handed me his iPod and the adapter to plug it in. He didn't have to tell me what he was wanting, I could tell by his gestures. I plugged in the iPod and we listened to classical music as we headed to our next destination.

Edward pulled into a small restaurant on the side of the road. He smiled at me as he parked the car. I took in my surroundings. It wasn't a fancy restaurant and looked homey.

"This isn't much, I know. I hope you don't mind, they have some really good food. It's a family owned business. My dad knows the owners," Edward explained to me. I wasn't sure why he felt like I would mind. I preferred those type of restaurant over the fancy ones. I've always been one for comfortable and I could tell when we pulled up that this place was going to be just that.

"It's perfect. I don't need treated to fancy places. I'm from Forks, there is no such thing as fancy there. Really I'm a simple girl, it doesn't take much to make me happy," I explained to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. We got out of the car and Edward lead me into the restaurant. When we entered the restaurant it was very cozy. They had several booths lined up against the walls and tables in the middle. Edward and I chose a booth. The walls were painted a light blue and were fading with age. A woman who appeared to be about my parents age walked over to greet us.

"Hello, I'm Maggie. I'll be your waitress," the woman smiled and handed us the menus. "What can I get you to drink?" Maggie pulled out her pad of paper from her apron. I ordered an ice tea and Edward ordered a coke.

We glanced over the menus and I decided on a simple chef salad. Edward ordered a burger and fries. Maggie told us that our meals would be out to us shortly. I glanced around and noticed there was only one other couple in the restaurant. It was an elderly couple who looked as happy as I hoped to be at their age.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me and I turned to look at him.

"I was looking at the couple sitting across the room, I was thinking that I hope I'm as happy as they are when I reach that age," I blushed and looked away. I always told him everything and I had no control over it, even if it was embarrassing.

"Well I hope you are as well, and I bet you will be," he replied and smiled. Edward took a drink of his coke and I decided I should probably tell him about Jake.

"Well I don't know what you have planned for after dinner, so would you like me to fill you in on the, well I don't know what to call it. Issue, I guess?" I asked him. I was nervous to fill him in on the situation. I really liked Edward and I hoped the conversation wouldn't screw things up between us.

"Bella, whenever you are ready to tell me," he said as he reached out and took my hand. "I'm ready to listen." Edward gave me a reassuring smile and I figured it was better to get it out now. He had a right to know, if anything came up again.

"Okay, well it's about my ex-boyfriend Jake," I let out and breath and he nodded for me to continue. "We have known each other our entire lives, his dad and my dad are actually best friends." I explained. I took a sip of my tea and hesitated. Edward waited patiently and started rubbing circles on the back of my hand that he was holding.

"Jake and I started dating in high school. It was our Junior year. My dad was happy about it, he thought it was perfect. We dated up until our Sophomore year of college. We moved in together when we were in Seattle going to school. Things between Jake and I were always difficult. He wasn't abusive or anything, he was just never what I needed. There was never the spark that I always hoped for."

Edward smiled and listened to my explanation. I was grateful that he wasn't interrupting and just letting me get it out. I wasn't sure I'd be able to continue if he did ask me anything.

"Well, he was supposed to meet me one night for dinner and he didn't show up. So I headed home. I caught him in bed with a girl from La Push, where he is from. I left him and moved in with Rose and Alice," I took another deep breathe and continued. "I've avoided him ever since. It hurt, you know? I mean, I knew things were not the best between us, but he was like my best friend and I loved him. I'm not so sure that I was in love with him as I should have been, but I still loved him. But that's not the issue, I just felt you needed to know that first." I said. Edward continued to hold my hand. He was about to speak and I put my free hand up to his lip to stop him.

"Let me get this off my chest first, or I'm not sure I can finish. So, off and on since we've broken up he has tried to find me. From what I hear from his friend Seth, who is a good friend of mine as well, he wants me back. That's never going to happen. Well, Rose saw him at the store across from her work and he asked about me. I blew it off and thought nothing of it. Next thing I knew, he was at my doorstep. It was Tuesday night after I got home from Alice's house. I had no clue how he even knew where I lived. Thankfully my neighbor scared him away." Edward appeared to be getting angry, but I noticed he was still rubbing soothing circles on my hand. He was keeping me calm and I was thankful for that.

"Well, I tried to call Alice but she was drunk and Jasper was asleep. So I called Rose, her and Emmett picked me up and I stayed with them. The following day when Emmett and Rose took me to get some things from home, he was at my door again. Emmett and Rose scared him off. Emmett insisted on staying at my place the rest of the week in case he came back. We haven't heard from him since, but none of us think this is over." I huffed and Edward looked at me.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story, I know that wasn't easy," Edward smiled and I was thankful he didn't run away screaming. Not many men want to put up with their girlfriend's crazy ex-boyfriends. "I want you to be careful. I care about you," he said. The waitress brought our food over and we thanked her. We began eating and Edward continued smiling at me.

"You don't think he will do anything to hurt you will he?" Edward asked me with concern in his eyes.

"I don't, at least not the Jake I used to know. But this new stalker routine is not like him either. Seth said Jake stole a card I sent his mother Sue, that's how he got my address," I explained to Edward.

We sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed our meals. I was no longer concerned about how Edward would handle the situation. It appeared that I had been worried for no reason. He took the information without any problems.

"If you feel like things are not okay, or if he shows up," Edward paused and looked up at me. "Or anything really, call me. I will come get you and you can come stay with me. Or I can take you somewhere else if you want." I smiled and nodded at him. I couldn't believe he had just offered to take me home, if I needed him to.

"Thank you," I smiled and he smiled back. We finished our meals and talked about our experiences with our siblings. Edward told me about some of his memorable moments from his childhood.

"Emmett and I were pretty young, but he had this trophy from his little league football tournament, well I was hanging up some picture and such in my room and the vibrations from hammering the wall sent the shelf in his room tumbling off the wall. I broke the trophy, purely on accident," Edward smiled as he relived the moment. "Emmett came running into my room and pushed me in the closet. He sat in front of it screaming at me, I was stuck in the closet for a good 30 minutes. Luckily mom came to rescue me when she got home. Needless to say he was grounded for a couple weeks." Edward and I laughed at the memory. I could definitely see Emmett doing something like that.

"Well, we better go if we are going to make it to the last portion of our date on time," Edward placed money on the table to pay for our meals and the tip. I wanted to offer to pay something as well, but I knew it would be a wasted effort. Edward opened up the passenger door and assisted me in the car. We were quickly heading back out on the highway. I expected to head back towards Seattle, but he went the other direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I turned towards Edward.

"We are going to Auburn," he replied. I was surprised to receive an answer to my question. "But where in Auburn is the surprise." He added before I could even ask. Edward continued driving. We listened to music and enjoyed each others company. One of the things I really liked about Edward was the ability to be around him without actually conversing. It was comfortable just being in each others presence.

We were soon in Auburn, by this time it was already getting dark. I was curious about where he could be taking me. I knew very little about the town of Auburn. Edward turned around a corner and I noticed a drive-in movie theater.

"We have arrived at our destination," Edward smiled at me and nodded his head towards the drive-in. I was excited, I had never been to a drive-in before.

"Wow! This is amazing. I've never been to one before!" I said as I sat up in my seat and took in my surroundings. Edward drove in and paid the gentleman at the entrance. I noticed the board behind him and noticed there was three options for movies. Edward asked which I would like to go to, I chose the horror movies. Alice and I had already seen one of the other movies that were playing and the other set of movies were for children.

Edward pulled into a spot and asked me if I wanted anything from the concession stand. I told him I was fine for now. Edward tuned his radio to the station the man at the gate told us to. Edward scooted in his seat closer to me and put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It should start here soon. I must say, you have good taste in movies," he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Cuddling with Edward felt amazing. I was happy we were going to watch two movies together. I hoped he continued to hold me throughout both of the movies. The movie started and I was captivated by the big screen in the middle of the outdoors.

Edward kept his arm around me during the movie. Occasionally he would play with my hair and the feeling was amazing. There were several parts that made me jump and Edward would hold onto me tighter. Edward was the perfect movie companion. He didn't talk during the movie and annoy me like Alice always did. He didn't laugh at inappropriate times and make fun of the movie like Jake often did. And he wanted to be close to me, which was something I had never experienced before. During the intermission between the two movies, Edward and I went to the concession stand and bought a large coke and a popcorn to share. The second movie progressed similar to the first. By the end of the second movie I was exhausted.

"Those were great movies, I had a great time!" I said as Edward drove out of the drive-in and headed home. The drive home was quiet. I could tell Edward was getting as tired as I was. Edward held my hand the entire way home. The next thing I knew Edward was kissing the back of my hand.

"Bella, wake up sweetie. You are home," his velvet voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled brightly at me. "You fell asleep about half the way home. I'll walk you to your apartment." He said as he lifted our entwined hands and kissed the back of my hand again.

Edward helped me out of the car and grabbed my pumpkins and gourds from the trunk. I noticed he had placed them in a large reusable grocery bag. He was able to continue holding my hand since he had my things in a bag. We road up the elevator in silence. As we arrived at my apartment door I set down my purse and fiddled with my keys. Edward placed the bag of pumpkins next to my purse.

"I had a great time. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me again," he smiled and reached out and moved a strand of my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I had a great time too. Thank you so much, that was the best date I've ever been on," I replied as I blushed. I bit my bottom lip and noticed Edward moving closer to me. He reached up and pulled my lip out from teeth. He smiled and leaned in.

I could see his lips coming closer and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He continued leaning closer and pressed his lips against mine. The feeling of Edward's lips on mine was amazing. It felt right and I felt like I had finally found where I belonged. I reached up and put my hand in his hair and kissed him back. I parted my lips and granted him access. My whole body felt on fire as his lips moved against mine. Edward tasted unbelievable. I couldn't even describe it, it was simply Edward. It was exactly how he smelled. Kissing Edward was better than I had imagined it could be. We reluctantly pulled away from each other. Edward rested his forehead on mine and we stared into each others eyes.

"Wow," I mumbled out while trying to catch my breathe.

"You can say that again," he replied while smiling at me. Edward pulled back and grabbed my hand. "Bella, I know you haven't known me that long. But I really like you, and I wanted to know if you would like us to be exclusive?" He asked me, and he almost looked nervous. I was shocked, he couldn't possibly be asking me what I thought he was.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him. I could feel myself blushing again. I couldn't imagine my face could have anymore blush after the kiss we just shared.

"Yes, that's another way of putting it," he smiled at me. "I just wasn't sure exactly how to word the question. Asking you to be my girlfriend sounds like we are in junior high!" He laughed nervously.

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend," I replied. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down closer to me for another kiss. Our lips crashed together and I could feel the passion between us. I pulled away quickly as I didn't trust myself to stop at just kissing him.

"You should get to bed, I've kept you for a long time," he smiled and picked up my things off the floor. I unlocked my door and pointed to the kitchen counter. He placed the bag and my purse on the counter and turned towards me. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, my sweet Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." I replied as he placed a quick and gentle kiss on my lips as he walked out the door. I shut the door behind him and walked to my room. I collapsed on my bed and let out a big breathe. I couldn't believe Edward Cullen had just asked me to be his girlfriend. I was officially Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl. I couldn't believe the things that man made me feel. I kicked off my shoes and slipped out of my clothes and put on something comfortable to wear to bed. I sent Alice a message to let her know I would call her in the morning. The exhaustion from the long and eventful day took over me and I quickly fell asleep. I dreamed of kissing Edward.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to apologize for leaving you hanging so long! I had company over for a little over a week from out of the country and I spent a great deal of time running around and doing things with her. _

_I should be back on schedule and posting weekly now! Hope you loved the chapter!_

_Ashley Rose  
_


	9. Chapter 9

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

The night before was a great night. I didn't have anything planned for the day, so I was sitting around watching movies snuggled up on the couch with my coffee. I hadn't spoke to Alice yet, but I knew she would be calling the moment she woke up. As I was curled up on the couch my phone beeped that I had a message. It was from Edward.

_Good morning beautiful, when you wake up give me a call. I have something to ask you. ~Edward_

I smiled at the text. He knew all the right things to say. I found his number in my phone and called him.

"You are awake. Good morning! How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay. I figured I would sleep later, but I was up pretty early. How are you?" I asked him back.

"I am doing well. I had a question for you, today is my family's dinner. My mother wanted me to ask you to join us. I know it probably seems early to meet my family, so if you do not feel comfortable there is no pressure for you to come," Edward told me. I was immediately nervous. I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet his family. What would I do if they didn't like me!

"Uh, well I suppose that would be fine. I'll probably be pretty nervous," I told him. I wanted his family to like me. I hoped to be a part of their family for a while at least.

"You have no reason to be nervous, they will love you. I can pick you up at about 6 o'clock if that's okay?" Edward replied.

"That would be fine. I have no plans today," I smiled and knew that Alice would insist on coming over to dress me tonight. I planned on putting my foot down, I wasn't in the mood for her to dress me today.

"Sounds great, and I think Emmett is inviting Rose as well. I will see you later then. Goodbye, Bella." Knowing Rose might be there made me feel a bit better.

"Bye, Edward." I replied back.

I quickly began to panic. I was nervous about how things would go. I decided to call the only person who could calm me down in a time like this.

"Bella! How was the date! Fill me in!" Alice said. The amount of energy that girl has never fails to amaze me.

"Alice, it was wonderful! We went to a pumpkin patch, he took me to a nice little restaurant and we went to the drive-in!" I explained to her. I noticed I was sounding a bit like Alice, being all excited. "But that's not why I called. I am in a crisis!" I yelled at her.

"Okay, calm down. What is your crisis?" Alice said in a soothing voice.

"Edward invited me to dinner with his parents tonight, I said yes. Oh, god! What if they don't like me?" I began panicking again.

"For the love of all that is holy! Calm down! I'll come over, don't go getting anymore crazy on me!" Alice yelled back. I could hear her grabbing things in the background. "I'm on my way now. Lay down, turn on the television and try to relax!

Of course I didn't listen to anything Alice said. After I hung up with Alice I ran to my room and starting tearing apart my closet. I was searching for the best thing to wear to a family dinner. The entire contents of my closet and dresser drawers were laying on my bed and I stood in the middle of the mess about to lose it. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there staring at the mess, it could have been hours. I was completely crazy.

"Jesus! Didn't I tell you to go relax! This is not relaxing!" Alice yelled as she pushed me into a sitting position. "First things first. I talked to Rose on the way here, she is going to be there tonight. That should make this easier for you! Don't panic, Rose says she's talked to Emmett's mom on the phone and she sounds awesome. They will love you!" Alice explained as she picked up clothes from the floor and started hanging them back up.

"Besides, I'm dressing you. You will look awesome to go with your awesome personality." Alice smirked as she continued cleaning up my room, I was about to protest but a bag was thrown at me. "Open it, I stopped on the way here and bought a sweater I saw the other day. It's perfect for you."

I pulled out a purple sweater. It was very long and would hit at about my knees. It felt amazingly soft as well. I knew this was something I would enjoy wearing on many occasions. Alice threw a pair of black skinny jeans to me to put on with the sweater. I noticed a cute black belt in the bag to wear with the sweater. I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks my dear sister! You are a lifesaver!" I jumped up and grabbed Alice for a hug. She hugged me back and giggled in my ear.

"You owe me, and you're going to pay me back now," Alice had that look in her eye that is always present when she is about to force me to do something I hate. "We are going shopping! You never know what you might find, maybe something else you would like to wear tonight!"

I knew better than to argue with Alice. I quickly got dressed and joined Alice in the living room. Alice was on the phone talking about shopping. I wasn't sure who she was talking to but I had a pretty good idea it was Rose. I poked Alice in the shoulder and silently asked her who she was talking to. Being twins has it's advantages. All we have to do is gesture to each other and we know exactly what the other is trying to say. Alice mouthed Rose's name to me and I nodded and laid back on the couch. Alice told Rose we would pick her up and we would be leaving in a few minutes.

Alice and I grabbed our purses and headed out of the apartment. Alice drove her new car that Jasper had bought her over the summer. She was madly in love with the car. It was a yellow car, I can't be sure what kind of car. I'm thinking she said it was a Porsche. I don't pay attention to details about cars. I make sure not to mention these things to Rose or Alice. They would certainly give me a lecture. We quickly arrived at Rose's house and she was already running out the door to join us.

Alice drove us to the local shopping mall, the one that has to know who she is by now. Rose frequents the mall, especially the one closest to her house. Walking into stores with Alice is embarrassing. Store employees actually stop and talk to her and know her by name. Alice was off running through the store and finding several items that she liked. Rose and I were flipping through a new rack of dresses when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly turned to see who was behind me.

Rose looked at me questioning if she should switch into her 'bitch' mode. I smiled at Rose hoping it wouldn't need to come to that. I stared at the person in front of me, waiting for her to say something. I noticed her dark black hair looked a bit shorter than the last time I had seen her. She looked good, a bit thinner as well.

"Bella, it's good to see you," Leah said, clearly nervous about speaking to me. I just continued to stare at her. "You look well. Shit, I know you probably hate me after what I did. But please hear me out."

Leah looked at me with a pleading look on her face. I was shocked, this wasn't something I had ever seen from Leah. If there was ever a person in this world that could ever be Rose's rival in a bitch competition, it would be Leah. I couldn't recall a time that Leah had ever been nice to anyone. I figured I would give her a chance to talk to me. Alice quickly walked up behind Leah to assess the situation.

"Sure, I'll hear you out. And to set things straight, I don't hate you Leah," Leah smiled slightly and gestured to the table and chairs that were outside of the store in the middle of the mall. We were near the entrance to the store, and I agreed that we could sit. I turned towards Alice and Rose. "You two continue your shopping. I'll just be right out there, it's not like I wanted to shop anyways." I laughed and Rose and Alice smiled back at me. Alice gave me a hug and squeezed me tightly. As she was hugging me she whispered in my ear.

"If you need us, just send a quick 911 text. I don't think you will need us, I think this is going to be a good conversation for you," Alice smiled and walked off towards the men's department.

I followed Leah out to the tables. Leah sat her bags on an empty chair and collapsed into another. I sat down across from her at the table and sat my purse down next to me. We didn't say anything at first. Leah let out a sigh and I knew she was about to tell me what she felt was important.

"I know sorry will never make up for what happened with Jake. I don't blame you for disliking me, or thinking I'm the worst person in the world for what I did. Hell, I am!" Leah said looking ashamed. I may not be fond of Leah, but I'd never feel that harshly towards her.

"It's not like that Leah. Of course I wasn't happy with what happened. But I don't hate you and you are not the worst person in the world." I explained as I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Thank you for that, you are too kind. What I wanted to talk to you about isn't necessarily what happened, but things that happened after that. I know you don't want to hear about my relationship with Jake, but I feel that it's pertinent that you know some things." I simply nodded letting her know that I was listening but wasn't going to comment.

"After you and Jake split up, we became official. Things were great at first, he was wonderful," I winced at that statement. "I'm sorry, this must not be easy for you to hear. But anyways, it was a typical relationship. I moved in with him and we continued on. We just ended about three months ago. But about half the way through our relationship I noticed a huge change in him." Leah shifted in her seat, I noticed this was a nervous habit of hers.

"Whenever we would fight, he'd bring you up. I hated it, and I blamed you for the longest time for the change I saw in him." Leah shifted in her seat again and closed her eyes. I could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"Now, I know it's not your fault, but I had to find someone to blame it on. I didn't want to blame it on him, I loved him. There was one fight in particular that seemed to be the major turning point in our relationship, the one that was the beginning to our end." She paused and quickly continued.

"I don't even recall what it was about, but he screamed at me that I caused you to leave him, it was my fault. When I tried to talk to him, and talk sense into him, he pushed me out of his way. He turned around and well, god I can't believe I'm telling you this, but he hit me."

I was speechless. I couldn't imagine going through what Leah had been through, being cheated on was hard enough. I couldn't imagine Jake would ever hurt a woman, he had changed and I was more worried that I was before.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm sorry you had to endure that. It wasn't your fault, I wasn't happy with Jake to begin with, I just never let myself notice." I explained to her, she simply nodded and smiled lightly.

"I was a fool and I didn't leave him right away, I guess I hoped it would be a one time deal. He never really hit me again, but I suffered a lot of emotional abuse. He constantly reminded me that he felt it was my fault you left, he kept saying as soon as you would take him back he would leave me. Then he slowly became delusional or something. He would say things under his breathe about planning to make you come back." Leah looked at me worried. I could tell she was talking to me to warn me.

"Bella, I know we have never been close. I wish sometimes that wasn't true. I think if we put aside our differences we could be. We are similar in many ways. But I just had to tell you this, I've been debating how to approach you for months. I'm glad I ran into you today. I'm worried for you. He's changed, I'm not sure what he would do anymore. I don't think there is much he would stop at to get you back." Leah let out a sigh, I could tell she was glad she had finally told me about the situation.

"Thank you, I'm sure Seth has filled you in on what has happened?" Leah nodded indicating that he had. "It seems that we both have been through a lot. I am worried about Jake myself, Seth has been keeping me posted on what he knows."

"If you feel comfortable giving me your number, I would be honored to do the same. Jake still comes around to see me, he seems to think that even though we are apart, I'm here to satisfy his needs. Stupidly I usually give into him. But I'll know what he's up to at least, sometimes when Seth might not." Leah pulled out her cell phone and placed it on the table. I grabbed her phone and entered my number and saved it in her phone book. I had her put her number into mine as well.

We continued to chat for a while about other people that we know. Leah talked about the relationship between her mother and my father. Leah stated she has seen a huge difference in her mother, she has become happy again. Leah and I joked that someday we might become step-sisters. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk and get along with Leah after the history we shared. In a strange way, I felt the negative history was the factor that was slowly binding us together as friends.

Leah and I had purchased drinks and continued chatting for a great deal of time. The conversation had turned pleasant and I was actually enjoying myself. As Leah was telling me a story about something her brother, Seth, had done I noticed Alice and Rose walking up. Alice stopped next to me with a wide smile on her face. Rose had a look of confusion.

"We are all finished up, I picked up some stuff for you sis," Alice said as she sat in the seat next to me. Alice grabbed my drink and helped herself. "Did you two have a good talk? It appears you did." Alice asked hoping for details.

"Actually, we did. I think things are okay now, between us at least. Jake will continue to be a problem, hopefully not for long." I explained. Alice knew I would fill her in on the details later.

We said our goodbyes to Leah and headed out to the car to head back home. On the way to Rose's houses I told the girls about my long conversation with Leah. I told them about the horrible things that she had gone through and what she had heard Jake say about getting me back. We were all a little more concerned that we had been previously. We all hoped that this wasn't going to turn into something bigger than it already was.

Alice insisted that I tell Edward about the issue after our dinner tonight on the way home. I had already planned on telling him. If he was going to be a part of my life, he needed to know what that would entail. We dropped Rose off so she could get ready for the dinner at Edward and Emmett's parent's house. Alice took me home and walked with me upstairs to my apartment. I knew she would insist on helping me get dressed, and after the long day I was willing to let her assist.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! Thanks for reading the chapter! Sorry I've been a bit behind, and for the shorter chapter than usual. It's more of a filler chapter, just to get the necessary background information from Leah. I'm hoping to get back on track with updates! I sure hope you stick with me, I'm sure it will be worth it! _

_Ashley _


End file.
